Abolition Flame
by WolveForger
Summary: fanfic buat char OC canvas ranger aku, Benzi. the story's continue ! now just got in chapter 15... stay tuned for another update X3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** akhirnya, bisa juga bikin fanfic tentang char OC Canvas Ranger ku ini. hehehe... XDD anehnya aku ngerjain fic ini bisa, sementara yang KR Rev belum aku beresin. aneh... XP gpplah, yg itu bisa di lanjut lagi nanti. hehehe...

**Disclaimer :** char yang ada, main char nya OC aku sendiri, Go Benzi ! :D

**warning :** gk ada yang aneh koq disini, dan belum nyampe klimaks nya sama skali. hehehe... :D pokoknya karakter dengan nama Benjamin Daenzibel itu punya aku doank! my own OC! hehehe... :D

Dedicated for another canvas ranger senior : **Rokoz, Lycans, Ashtray, Kurata, **dan juga **Fied.**

**A****bolitioner flame**

**P****ursuit  
****act.01**

Riuh bising semakin bergema, suara sirine mobil polisi makin terdengar jelas olehku. Aku yang bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan sebuah gang di tengah kota, hanya bisa duduk terdiam dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi, kebingungan menerpaku di saat yang kurasa sangat tidak tepat datangnya.

Aku menagahkan wajahku ke atas, menatap langit yang gelap namun terlihat indah karena di hiasi oleh gemilangnya cahaya bintang yang sedikit membuatku bisa berpikir. Aku pun mulai berdiri dan kemudian meneguhkan hati ini untuk kembali berlari... ya, aku akan kembali berlari menjauhi kejaran para polisi itu!

"Hoi, cepat periksa lagi setiap tempat! Dia pasti belum jauh dari sini, dia tidak bisa kita biarkan saja lari begitu saja!"

Terdengar dari jauh, suara seorang polisi memberi perintah kepada rekan-rekannya yang lain. Aku tau kalau itu bukanlah suatu pertanda yang baik.

"Hei kalian, cepat periksa ke dalam gang itu! Siapa tahu dia berlari ke dalam gang itu, ayo cepat!"

Benar-benar, ini suatu pertanda yang tidak baik. Aku pun kemudian langsung bergerak, berusaha agar aku tidak sampai di tangkap polisi-polisi itu. Degup jantungku semakin cepat ketika kudengar suara langkah beberapa orang polisi yang bergerak cepat. Langkah demi langkah kaki ini berlari berusaha untuk bisa menghindari polisi-polisi itu.

"Klang..klang..tang...Bhrugh!"

Kaleng sialan! Benar-benar tidak beruntung aku malam ini, roti-roti yang tadi aku dapatkan pun jatuh berserakan. Tanpa banyak pikir, sisa dari roti yang tadi jatuh aku pungut kembali, karena roti-roti ini sangat penting bagiku, bahkan lebih penting dari pada luka-luka kecil yang aku alami saat ini, tidak lupa dan tidak akan pernah aku tinggalkan, sebuah pematik api berbentuk persegi kecil, pipih terbuat dari besi dan ada corak warna bendera Jerman juga sebungkus rokok yang isinya hanya tinggal sekitar 3-4 batang rokok lagi.

"Hei disana! Aku mendengar ada suara langkah kaki disana! Sepertinya itu dia, ayo cepat!"

Sial! Polisi itu tau kalau aku ada disini, aku benar-benar harus kembali berlari menghindari polisi-polisi itu. Kegelapan gang itu terus aku telusuri, gemuruh suara sirine polisi makin marak terdengar dimana-mana, seperti sedang mengejar sebuah mobil yang telah merampok bank, tapi sebenarnya yang mereka cari hanyalah aku seorang, tapi kenapa mereka sampai mengerahkan puluhan orang untuk mengejarku? Benar-benar aneh. Saat sedang berlari, tanpa aku sadari.

Dari belakang, seorang polisi yang tak kusangka cukup cepat juga dia berlari, memukulku. Kontan aku langsung terjatuh dan berguling di atas tanah yang agak becek akibat hujan siang tadi. Aku sangat kesal atas apa yang sudah di lakukan polisi itu, aku serentak langsung bangun dan membalikkan badanku menghadap polisi itu dan langsung menerbangkan kepalan tangan kiriku ke arah wajahnya. Polisi itu langsung tersungkur jatuh di hadapanku, setelah puas membalas apa yang sudah polisi itu lakukan padaku, aku kembali berlari menyusuri gang yang gelap ini.

"sial ! sakit sekali, ada apa sebenarnya dengan polisi itu! Kenapa dia memukulku se-enaknya begitu!?"

Gumamku dalam hati sambil memegangi pundak yang tadi di pukul polisi gendut sialan itu. Semakin jauh aku berlari semakin jelas terdengar, makin banyak polisi yang berlari mengejarku. Ramai sekali kudengar di belakangku, suara langkah kaki yang serentak berlari berusaha mengejarku. Aku tidak ingin banyak menghabiskan waktu dan tenagaku meladeni polisi-polisi itu, aku hanya terus memandang kedepan dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

Saat aku sedang berlari, dari samping kananku tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menarik bajuku dan langsung menghentikan laju lariku. Kemudian aku di angkat, mungkin supaya aku bisa berdiri kembali. Kemudian orang yang menarikku itu langsung menarikku berlari membelok dari arah tujuanku, menuju ke arah sebuah gedung yang gelap dan sepertinya sudah tak terpakai lagi.

"Hah! Siapa kau ini, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku ke tempat ini?! Aku tidak seharusnya berada disini! Hah..hah"  
aku langsung melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam erat bajuku, tangan kanannya kurasakan dingin meskipun yang kupegang masih di bagian lengan bajunya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana memangnya?! Apa kau mau berada di penjara!?"

"ya jelas aku gak mau kalau sampai di masukkan ke penjara! Lagi pula apa urusanmu denganku!?"

"dengar, aku disini untuk menjemputmu..."

"Hah, menjemputku?! Memangnya kau ini siapa?! Mau kau bawa kemana aku!?"

Orang itu diam, membisu saat pertanyaan terakhirku itu aku lontarkan kepadanya. Dia pun berjalan terus menuju ke dalam ruangan di gedung tua yang gelap itu. "Orang aneh..." gumamku dalam hati. Orang berbadan tinggi, berambut pendek hitam, berpakaian rapi dan necis, seperti seorang pegawai kantoran atau pengacara atau apalah aku tak tahu, yang jelas meskipun gelap aku dapat melihat dia mengenakan sebuah sarung tangan hitam di tangan kanannya.

"siapa namamu ?" orang itu tiba-tiba saja melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membangunkan aku dari lamunan.

"Benzi..." jawabku.

"nama lengkapmu!" tanya pria itu dengan nada membentak.

"Hei, biasa aja dong kalo bicara! Gak perlu membentak begitu"

"hah...maaf. kalau begitu, tolong beri tahu aku siapa nama lengkapmu?"

"Ben, Benjamin Daenzibel..."

**A****ct.01 end**


	2. Chapter 2

**A****bolition flame**

**T****he Church  
****act.02**

Suasana malam itu masih membuatku panik dan bingung. Satu sisi, aku panik mengingat masih banyak polisi yang mencariku, di satu sisi yang lain, aku heran, sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang asing ini. Dia memang telah menyelamatkanku dari kejaran polisi-polisi itu, tapi aku curiga kalau dia juga polisi.

"Hei, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Orang itu diam membisu, dia hanya diam membelakangiku dan mengeluarkan sebuah telpon seluler dari saku celananya dan mulai menelpon seseorang. Aku pun membiarkan dia menelpon terlebih dulu untuk melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan, meskipun aku ini seperti berandalan, tapi aku masih menghormati hak-hak dan privasi orang lain.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku. Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanyaku kontan setelah dia selesai menelpon.

"aku dari Interpol, Joji Yuki. Dari Jepang"

"Hah?! Interpol? Apa itu semacam perusahaan telpon seluler ya? Aku tidak ada urusan apa-apa dengan telpon seluler, punya aja nggak"  
aku memang baru mendengar kata 'InterPol'. Karena selama ini aku tinggal menjauh dari bersosialisasi dengan rakyat yg lain.

"apa kau belum pernah dengar mengenai Interpol?"

"yuph, belum sama sekali. Memangnya itu apa?" perasaanku mulai tidak enak saat dia mulai bertanya lagi.

"Interpol, singkatan dari Polisi Internasional. Aku mendapat tugas untuk menjemputmu dari sini"

"Appaa!?!? Kau polisi juga?! Sial!"

Refleks badanku bergerak sendiri saat dia bilang bahwa dia itu adalah seorang polisi, dan yang lebih membuatku kaget dia adalah polisi internasional. Sial! Sebenarnya apa salahku, aku hanya mengambil beberapa potong roti untuk aku bagikan kepada anak-anak. Aku tahu kalau aku mengambilnya tanpa membayar, dan itu adalah tindakan pencurian, tapi kenapa sampai polisi internasional juga mengincarku?

Aku langsung menggerakkan kakiku untuk berlari keluar dari gedung kosong itu. Langsung kembali ke arah yang sebelumnya aku tuju sebelum orang dari interpol itu menghentikan aku. Tubuhku basah, kotor dan juga roti-roti yang aku bawa pun ikut kotor karena tadi jatuh saat aku di pukul oleh polisi sialan itu. Dari jauh, aku masih bisa mendengarkan suara mobil-mobil polisi yang masih berpatroli. Sial! Gereja itu ada di sebrang jalan, dan tepat di jalan itu ada 2 mobil polisi yang sedang berpatroli. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku menguatkan niatku untuk menyebrangi jalan meski resiko nya sangat besar. Aku lihat-lihat situasi apakah polisi-polisi itu sedang memperhatikan atau tidak. Setelah kukira cukup aman, aku pun mulai berlari sekuat tenagaku untuk menyebrangi jalanan yang sepi di tengah malam itu. Degup jantungku bergemuruh ramai saat aku tengah berlari menyebrangi jalan.

"Hei, aku melihat dia berlari menyebrangi jalan! Panggil yang lain, aku akan mulai mengejarnya! Cepat!"

Sial! Polisi itu melihatku dan dia mulai meminta bantuan. Terdengar jelas suara polisi itu berteriak meminta bantuan dan dia juga mulai bergerak keluar dari mobil dan berlari mengejarku. Tak mau aku melihat kebelakang, wajahku terus menatap ke depan tanpa menghiraukan polisi-polisi yang mengejar di belakang, semakin kupacu kecepatan berlariku demi dapat menghindari polisi-polisi itu.

"Dhuar!...Jdhaarrr!...Dhuaarrr!!"

Terdengar 3 suara tembakan dari jauh, entah dari mana asalnya aku hanya bisa menerka bahwa tembakan itu berasal dari arah depanku meskipun itu jauh. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk melihat situasi polisi-polisi di belakangku, 3 orang dari polisi-polisi itu jatuh terkapar dengan peluru bersarang di otak mereka masing-masing.

Rasakan itu!

Aku berteriak senang saat melihat mereka mati mengenaskan seperti itu di depan mataku. Aku tak mau mengulur-ngulur waktu lebih banyak lagi, aku langsung membalik badan dan mulai berlari lagi. Belum jauh aku berlari, tiba-tiba dari kejauhan seseorang menembak jalan di depanku, membuat pergerakkanku berhenti sejenak. Meskipun aku takut dan kaget dengan tembakan itu, aku tidak memperdulikannya, aku tetap terus berlari setelah tembakan yang meleset itu menghentikan gerakkanku sejenak.

Itu dia, Gereja nya sudah terlihat!

Dengan wajah dan hati yang cerah senang, aku terus berlari menuju gereja tua yang sudah tak terpakai itu terlihat di depan mata. Entah orang gila macam apa yang ada di jauh sana, dia terus menembakiku dari jauh, tapi untungnya tembakannya itu meleset semua. Ah, aku tak peduli! Yang jelas roti-roti ini harus sampai di tangan dan mulut anak-anak yang sedang menungguku di gereja sedari tadi.

Sialan !

Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa orang berpenampilan aneh menerjang jalanku menuju gereja itu. Mereka berpenampilan aneh dengan kostum serba hitam dan dan topeng berwarna putih, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka dan juga tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, dia sepertinya melompat dari tempat yang tinggi. Gila ! bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang mampu melompat dari tempat yang tinggi dan bisa mendarat tanpa terluka kenapa-napa. Dia kemudian menodongkan mulut pistol berukuran raksasa ke arahku.

Aah! Sial sekali aku malam ini!

**A****ct.02 End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Abolition Flame**

**B****ack**** Home  
****Act. 03**

"hah! Berhenti kau! Kalau berani, bergerak lagi kau akan mati!" teriak orang yang baru saja melompat dari tempat jauh itu dan kini berdiri di hadapanku. Orang itu berpenampilan cukup aneh, rambut panjang dan bagian depannya menutup sebagian wajah kirinya, menggunakan mantel seperti jubah besar berwarna coklat lusuh, dan terlihat dia mengenakan pakaian lain di dalam mantel itu berwarna hitam dan cukup ketat sepertinya. Benar-benar orang aneh, ujarku dalam hati yang masih merasa ketakutan setengah mati saat orang itu tetap menadahkan mulut pistol besarnya itu ke arahku.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa? Ada perlu apa sebenarnya kalian denganku?" tanyaku pada rombongan orang aneh itu.

"kau tidak perlu tau siapa kami, yang jelas kalau kau berani maju kau akan mati tepat di tempat kau berdiri!" si orang berambut panjang itu menjawab.

"aku tidak bisa diam saja disini! Lagi pula kau tidak berhak untuk menghentikanku!" jawabku.

"keras kepala juga kau…"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, dia langsung menarik pelatuk pistolnya itu dan sebuah peluru berkecepatan dan kekuatan tinggi meluncur kearahku. Entah bagaimana, tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhku bergerak sendiri menghindari peluru itu. Setelah berhasil menghindari peluru itu, tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya lagi, tapi anehnya aku masih sadarkan diri. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi denganku? Tanyaku heran pada diriku sendiri. Tubuhku membawaku melompat tinggi menghindari orang-orang itu dan langsung mendarat tepat di depan gerbang gereja.

"apa yang…!?" orang berambut panjang itu heran saat melihatku bergerak bebas seperti bukan manusia biasa.

"**heh, sudah lama aku tidak bergerak sebebas ini…**" terdengar suara seseorang entah dari mana, tapi aku dapat jelas sekali mendengarnya.

"Hei kau bocah sialan! Jangan berani-berani bergerak lagi! Atau aku akan benar-benar menembakmu sekarang!"  
si orang berjubah itu berteriak ke arahku.

"Hahahahaha.. tidak semudah itu kau bisa mendekatinya Ashtray!" sahut seseorang, aku tidak tahu dimana orang itu, tapi teriaknya itu terdengar seperti dari tempat yang tinggi.

"ya, kau tidak akan bisa mendekatinya ! karena kami akan menghentikanmu! Hehehe…" sahut satu orang lagi dengan nada suara yang sama.

"Hah! Kalian ini mengganggu sekali! ... **Dhuarr! Dhuarrr!!!**" orang yang akhirnya aku ketahui bernama Ashtray itu marah dan langsung menembak orang-orang yang tadi berteriak ke arahnya.

Aku pun kontan langsung menadahkan kepalaku ke atas, terlihat jelas… ada dua orang anak kecil yang melompat tepat dari atas gereja! Gila, mereka gk takut mati apa melompat dari tempat setinggi itu! Heran aku melihat dua orang anak itu yang sengaja melompat untuk menghindari peluru yang di tembakkan Ashtray ke arah mereka.

"Hehehe… tembakanmu meleset seperti biasanya ya, Om Ashtray!" ucap salah seorang anak itu yang mengenakan pakaian ketat berwarna orange dan memakai sebuah syal=scarf= putih yang panjang di lehernya.

"ya, seperti biasa. Selalu meleset saat hendak menyerang kami. Hehehe" ucap seorang anak lagi yang mengenakan pakaian ketat berwarna merah dan sama memakai sebuah scarf putih di lehernya.

"sialan kalian berdua! Kalian benar-benar membuatku marah! Dasar anak-anak kucing sialan!" bentak Ashtray.

"uh, Xora. Aku takut sekali… hehehe" ucap si anak berbaju merah kepada anak berbaju orange.

"hahaha… Xano. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Hahaha" jawab anak berbaju orange itu.

Aku hanya bisa diam terpaku, heran, kagum dan lain sebagainya muncul di atas benak kepalaku saat melihat kedua anak itu di depan mataku berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun setelah mereka melompat dari atas gereja[rumahku] yang cukup besar ini. Benar-benar hari paling aneh yang pernah aku alami hari ini. Mereka berdua masih kecil-kecil, dan umur mereka aku taksir sekitar 11-13an, tapi kekuatan tubuh mereka benar-benar tidak seperti anak-anak biasa seumuran mereka.

"Ixano..!!! Ixora..!!! aku benar-benar akan menghajar kalian dengan puas malam ini! Minions serang mereka!" Ashtray menyuruh anak-anak buahnya untuk menyerang kedua anak yang akhirnya ku ketahui jelas nama mereka, Ixora dan Ixano. Nama yang cukup unik, tapi aku tidak bisa mengetahui mana yang Ixano dan mana yang Ixora karena penampilan mereka yang benar-benar cukup sulit dibedakan.

"kakak masuk saja ke dalam gereja…" ucap anak berbaju orange itu sambil menolehkan wajahnya padaku.

"iya, biar aku dan juga Xora yang menahan Ashtray disini. Aku yakin Yuki-san sudah ada didalam menjaga anak-anak yang ada didalam…hehe" timpah anak berbaju merah yang akhirnya aku ketahui dialah Ixano(mungkin bener, karena memang susah membedakan mereka =3=)

"apa? Yuki? Dia ada didalam bersama anak-anak? Tapi, bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa?" tanyaku pada mereka dengan wajah heran.

"tidak apa-apa, kami pasti bisa koq menahan mereka ini. Jadi kakak masuk saja kedalam dan temui anak-anak yang ada didalam sana..hehe" jawab mereka serempak, dengan wajah tersenyum.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan masuk kedalam. Kalian berdua, berhati-hatilah…" jawabku masih dengan nada khawatir pada mereka.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, mereka akan mencoba menahan orang-orang di luar itu termasuk Ashtray. Aku harap mereka tidak kenapa-napa, karena kau sangat tidak bisa membiarkan ada orang kesusahan, apalagi anak-anak kecil seperti mereka itu. Kemudian aku pun mulai masuk kedalam gereja dan berjalan menuju ruangan belakang untuk menemui anak-anak yang kurawat disini.

"kakak…! Kakak sudah kembali…! Kakak kami ketakutan… kakak kenapa lama…? Kakak aku sudah lapar…" ucap lima orang dari 6 anak yang kurawat di dalam gereja, menyambut kedatanganku kembali.

"Hans, maafkan kakak pulang terlambat ya…" jawabku pada seorang anak yang tadi mengeluh lapar.

"untunglah kau kembali dengan cepat, sebelum minion Ashtray masuk kedalam" ucap seseorang yang sepertinya sudah diam disini cukup lama.

"Yuki…!?"

**Act. 03 End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Abolition Flame**

**Kamen Rider Appear!  
****Act. 04**

"sejak kapan kau ada disini ? kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku heran pada Yuki yang sepertinya sudah cukup lama berada disini bersama anak-anak ini.

"sejak kau melarikan diri dariku…" jawabnya dingin sambil mencuatkan sebuah senyuman kecil dari mulutnya itu.

"apa..?! lalu bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?"

"hmm… aku hanya mengikuti instingku saja" jawabnya dingin "apa kau bertemu dengan Ashtray diluar?"

"ya… sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Kenapa dia mengincarku?"

"dia datang dari kubu Villain, divisi ke-empat. Dan dia mungkin memiliki tujuan lain datang kemari, yang aku pun masih belum mengetahui alasannya itu apa"

"Hah? Kubu villain? Divisi ke-empat? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Lalu siapa 2 orang anak yang tadi datang dan membantuku mencoba menghentikan Ashtray?"

"ah, mereka adalah orang-orang yang memintaku menemukanmu. Mereka adalah Ixora dan Ixano, dari kubu Heroes Canvas Ranger, divisi ke-empat"

"aah, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Lalu tujuan kedua anak itu apa?" tanyaku lagi kepadanya dengan penuh kebingungan di dalam kepala ini.

"tujuan mereka adalah untuk merekrutmu untuk bergabung kedalam Canvas Ranger Kubu Heroes, kedalam divisi ke-empat tepatnya" jawab yuki menanggapi pertanyaanku.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba ini. Sebenarnya apa itu Canvas Ranger? Kubu Heroes? Kubu Villain? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti akan semua hal ini. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah kondisi Ixora dan Ixano yang sedang menghadapi Ashtray dan anak-anak buahnya itu. Aku harap mereka tidak apa-apa.

"kakak… apa itu yang ada dibalik jaket kakak? Apa itu makanan? Helen tadi siang menangis saat menunggu kakak pulang…" ucap 3 orang anak membangunkanku dari lamunan, mereka masih melekat, dan mendekap tubuhku ini yang kotor ini.

"ah, ini kakak bawakan roti. Tapi ingat, kalian jangan berebut ya? Dan kau Johan, jangan sampai kau lupa memberi Helen juga…" jawabku atas pertanyan anak-anak itu.

"Dhooaarr!!! Bhraakk!!! "

Terdengar suara ledakan keras yang sepertinya telah menghancurkan pintu gereja, tempat tinggalku ini. Ledakan itu terdengar jelas sekali ditelingaku dan membuat anak-anak yang ada disekelilingku ketakutan. Mereka memelukku semakin erat, seperti memegang sesuatu yang sangat mereka sayangi dan tidak ingin agar benda itu hilang, ya, karena mereka benar-benar tidak ingin aku meninggalkan mereka. Tapi, resah menghantuiku setelah mendengar suara ledakan itu, aku tak bisa tenang. Jantungku berdebar kencang, seperti kuda pacu yang tengah beradu kecepatan dengan kuda lainnya.

"Ben, kau tunggulah disini bersama anak-anak. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan kedepan sebentar!" ucap Yuki yang sama-sama merasakan keresahan atas apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Baiklah, dan cepatlah kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu…" jawabku.

Yuki tidak menjawab lagi dengan ucapan, dia hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukkan kecil sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearahku, dan kemudian berlalu melewati pintu menuju ruang utama gereja. Aku hanya terdiam melihat dia pergi, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin sekali pergi, namun aku juga khawatir akan keadaan anak-anak disekelilingku yang tengah ketakutan ini.

"Ixoraa..! Ixanoo…!"

Terdengar teriakan seorang lelaki dengan nada terkejut, dari suaranya aku bisa tahu kalau itu teriakan Yuki. Aku jadi khawatir, panik dan penasaran akan keadaan Ixora dan juga Ixano, yang sampai membuat Yuki berteriak seperti itu. Aku pun mulai berdiri, mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat ke-6 anak yang mengelilingiku dengan halus, aku pun menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa aku harus membantu teman-temanku yang ada diluar sana, dan meminta agar mereka tidak keluar dari dalam ruangan ini. Merekapun mengangguk tanda mereka memahami apa yang akan aku lakukan. Aku pun langsung bergerak, berlari keluar ruangan itu menuju ruangan utama gereja yang cukup berantakan.

"Ixoraa…! Ixanoo…! Yuukii…! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" teriakku memanggil orang-orang yang baru aku kenal itu.

"Benzii..! cepat bantu aku, Ixora dan Ixano seperti nya cukup kewalahan menghadapi Ashtray dan minions-nya itu"

"apa mereka tidak apa-apa? Mereka tidak terluka parahkan?" tanyaku khawatir akan keadaan kedua anak itu.

"tidak, luka mereka tidak terlalu parah, namun sepertinya mereka tak sadarkan diri setelah menerima serangan dari Ashtray…"

"Ghughiiirru…! Ghiiirruugii…!"

Beberapa pasukan minions-Ashtray mulai masuk kedalam gereja, kemudian di ikuti dengan masuknya Ashtray kedalam. Aku cukup kebingungan saat itu, rasa marahku seperti meledak-ledak, bila di ibaratkan seperti gunung berapi yang meletus, karena melihat dua anak pemberani yang telah mengorbankan diri mereka untuk melawan orang kejam yang mulai masuk kedalam gereja-ku ini.

"**Hei… bangunkan aku… aku bisa merasakan puncak amarahmu meledak-ledak… cepatlah bangunkan aku! Hehe.."** Lagi-lagi terdengar suara seseorang entah dari mana asalnya, tapi aku hanya menebak kalau suara itu berasal dari dalam tangan kananku.

"**kau ingin membalas perbuatan orang gila itu kepada kedua anak ini kan?! Kalau begitu cepatlah bangunkan aku!!"** suara itu terdengar semakin memaksa sekarang, sepertinya sesuatu dalam tubuhku yang telah lama tertidur dan hampir kulupakan ingin muncul kembali kepermukaan.

"membangunkanmu? Bagaimana caranya?" jawabku berbicara dari dalam hati kepada seseorang yang ada tersegel didalam tubuhku.

"kakak…" suara seorang anak dari arah pintu belakang memanggilku.

"Hans..! kenapa kau disini? Bukankah kakak sudah menyuruh kamu untuk diam didalam?"

"tapi kami khawatir kepada kakak…" jawab salah seorang anak lagi.

"hei Ben, bisakah kita meminta bantuan anak-anak itu? Untuk membawa Ixora dan Ixano menuju tempat yang aman?" yuki menawarkan sebuah saran kepadaku.

"apa?! Aku tidak yakin mereka bisa, tapi aku harap mereka bisa membantu kita…" jawabku heran dan ragu.

"aku yakin mereka bisa, demi kau mereka pasti bisa! Dan selagi mereka membawa Ixora dan Ixano kedalam, kita akan melindungi yang mereka!" jawab Yuki atas pertanyaanku.

"baiklah… Hans, bawa yang lain kemari! Bantu kakak membawa teman-teman kakak ini kedalam, mereka sedang terluka…" jawabku setuju akan usulan Yuki, dan kemudian meminta bantuan dari anak-anak yang ada di belakang.

"Ah…! Baiklah kak…"

Hans, masuk dan kemudian memanggil anak-anak yang lainnya keluar. Aku dan juga Yuki kemudian meminta mereka untuk membawa Ixora dan Ixano kedalam. Mereka pun membawa Ixora dan Ixano kedalam dengan cara memapah mereka. Kemudian sekaranglah peranku dimulai, aku akan melindungi mereka yang aku sayangi. Yuki dan aku pun langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera menahan serangan dari para minions yang berlompatan menyerang menuju ke-arahku dan juga yuki, terutama ke arah anak-anak yang tengah memapah Ixora dan Ixano.

"tidak akan aku biarkan kalian menyentuh anak-anak tak berdosa itu!! Heeeeaaaahhh!!!" aku meneriakkan amarahku kearah minion-minions itu.

Aku berhasil memukul satu orang minions, dan dia terpental kearah minions yang lain, dan mereka terjatuh seperti pin bowling yang jatuh akibat tertabrak bola berat. Yuki pun berhasil memukul mundur 3 orang minions yang mencoba mendekat, dengan cara memukul dengan tangan kanannya, yang sepertinya sangat kuat itu. Namun, tanpa kami sadari, ada 2 orang minions yang lolos dari pandangan kami dan melompat menuju arah anak-anak yang sedang berusaha melarikan diri itu.

"tidak secepat itu dasar orang-orang kerdil !!" terdengar suara seseorang dari ruangan dalam berteriak dan melompat keluar, kemudian dia memukul minions itu sampai terlempar mundur kembali.

"Hei, siapa kau?" tanyaku pada orang asing yang tiba-tiba ada didalam rumahku.

"aku Rokoz, rekan dari Ixora dan juga Ixano, aku datang untuk membantu kalian…" jawab orang itu singkat namun jelas.

"ah, Rokoz! Kebetulan sekali kau ada disini, terima kasih kau sudah datang" sahut Yuki antusias melihat kedatangan orang bernama Rokoz itu.

Kemudian yuki langsung mengambil posisi tegak, tegap, kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya, mengepalkan tangan dan kemudian dia memukulkan kedua kepalan tangannya itu tepat di depan dadanya. Dan dia berteriak, "Henshin..!!", seketika dengan cepat dia mengenakan sebuah helm dan kemudian dia berubah bentuk. Aku takjub melihat penampilan dia sekarang, dia seperti seorang pengendara motor, mengenakan syal berwarna kuning, dengan warna dada merah, dan matanya yang berwarna merah menyala.

"A, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Yuki!??" aku bertanya-tanya atas apa yang terjadi dengan Yuki barusan.

"dia adalah salah seorang kamen rider. Orang terpilih yang memiliki kekuatan untuk yang lebih dari manusia biasa, untuk menolong sesama manusia, dan dia biasa dipanggil Riderman" jawab rokoz menjelaskan kepadaku.

"sudahlah jangan melamun terus! Ayo kita habisi mereka!" sahut Yuki/Riderman.

**Act. 04 End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Abolition Flame**

**Dark Flames  
****Act. 05**

Hebat, keren, dan luar biasa! Kata-kata itu yang dapat aku terlintas dikepalaku saat aku melihat Yuki berubah menjadi seorang kamen rider, dia tampak lebih hebat. Namun, cukup sampai disitu dulu rasa kagumku, karena saat Yuki selesai berubah, serempak pasukan Ashtray Minions langsung menyerang kami. Aku yang mengandalkan kepalan tangan kiri ini, cukup merasa kewalahan dengan serangan-serangan dari Ashtray minions itu. Berbeda sekali dengan Rokoz dan juga Yuki. Rokoz mampu menumbangkan 2-4 orang minions dengan hanya sekali tendangan, sedangkan Yuki, dia merubah tangan kanannya yang baru sekali aku tahu kalau tangan kanannya itu tangan cyborg menjadi sebuah tangan besi dengan bentuk seperti ada gunting atau penjepit, dan dia menyebut bentuk itu sebagai 'Power Arm'.

"Benzi, bertahanlah! Aku yakin jumlah mereka pasti akan berkurang!" teriak Rokoz.

"baik! Aku tidak akan kalah dengan makhluk-makhluk kerdil ini!" jawabku sambil aku memukul mereka dengan tangan kiriku yang lemah.

…..

"**Hei, kau keras kepala sekali! Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk cepat-cepat bangunkan aku! Kenapa malah memaksakan menggunakan tangan kirimu yang lemah itu!? Dasar bocah keras kepala kau!**"

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar, kali ini jelas sekali bahwa suara itu berasal dari tangan kananku yang sejak aku berumur 8 tahun terbalut perban sampai bagian pundak. Yang memakaikan perban ini, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah diriku sendiri. Sudahlah, cerita tangan kanan ini tunda dulu, karena sekarang keadaan sedang genting dan tidak tepat untuk bercerita. Aku pun terus memaksakan tangan kiriku ini untuk bertarung, hasilnya… banyak sekali luka yang kudapat dari hasil pemaksaan ini. Aku tidak yakin jika menggunakan tangan kanan hasilnya akan berbeda, maka dari itu aku terus memakai tangan kiri.

"hei Ashtray, apa kau sudah puas bersenang-senang dengan menghancurkan gereja ini?!"

Terdengar dari jauh, suara seseorang yang sepertinya mengenal Ashtray juga. Tapi sepertinya yang ini ada di pihaknya, aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

"Kurata…!!!" Rokoz kontan meneriakan sebuah nama.

Sepertinya itu adalah nama dari orang yang tadi mengajak bicara pada Ashtray. Saat kulihat, mimik wajah dari Rokoz dan juga Yuki seketika menjadi agak muram, aku tak tahu apa sebabnya tapi sepertinya ini pertanda yang kurang menyenangkan.

"ah Rokoz… sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa. Sayang sekali kita berjumpa di tempat yang sudah hancur seperti ini"

"Diam kau Kurata! Ada apa kau datang kesini?!"

"Hah! Selalu saja begitu cara kau menyambutku… aku datang kesini tentu untuk membawa orang yang ada disampingmu itu kedalam kubu Villain!" orang yang baru datang itu berpenampilan cukup aneh juga, dia datang dengan mengenakan pakaian jas dan celana putih, kemeja berwarna hijau tua dan terlihat didalam kemejanya dia mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam.

"Apa!? Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati Benzi!" Rokoz terlihat sangat marah, terlihat jelas ada berkas-berkas dendam dimatanya. Aku tidak akan mengganggu pertarungan mereka, karena aku pun kesusahan melawan minions-minions aneh ini.

"dasar kau Kurata! Selalu saja datang untuk mengganggu kesenanganku…" Ashtray mengeluh atas kedatangan orang yang bernama Kurata itu.

"**Hei bocah, apa kau sudah lupa kontrak yang dulu kau buat denganku!?**" tangan kananku kembali mengajakku berbicara. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing dan mata kananku terasa sangat sakit! Ah sial! Aku masih ingat semua tentang tanan kanan ini, tapi kenapa sekarang mata kananku jadi begini? Seingatku kontrak yang aku lakukan dulu dengannya tidak ada hubungannya dengan mataku! Sialan!

"Haaaah!!! Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan!? Apa yang kau lakukan kepada mataku!! Aaarrghh!!!" aku berteriak seperti orang yang kerasukan, hampir semua terdiam saat melihatku berteriak.

"**heh! Ini salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau melupakan apa yang sudah kita sepakati dulu. Dan sekarang aku akan menggantikan mata kananmu itu dengan mataku! Hahaha…!**" sial! Makhluk yang bersemayam ditangan kananku ini benar-benar sudah kelewatan! Dia memaksa menggantikan mata kananku dengan mata kanannya! Sial! Sakit rasanya saat makhluk itu menukar mataku dengan matanya.

"Aaaarrrgghh!! Hentikaaann!!!" aku terus berteriak sambil menahan sakit yang benar-benar pedih ini. Aku merasa mata kananku terbakar, dan pandangan mata kananku kontan berubah menjadi gelap. Aku merasakan ada darah yang mengalir, dari dahi sampai dagu.

"**terlambat… aku bisa saja berbagi mata ini denganmu, tapi kau keras kepala sekali. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu apa yang aku inginkan!**"

Makhluk itu terus menggerogoti mata kananku, dan dia justru menawarkan sesuatu yang tidak tertera didalam perjanjian yang dulu kulakukan dengannya. Aku tahu yang dia inginkan apa, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dia berikan padaku. Apakah bisa membantu? Atau justru mencelakakan orang-orang yang ada disekitarku? Rasa bimbang menerpaku disaat aku tengah kesakitan.

"Benzi, kau tidak apa-apa?! Benzi!?" Yuki bertanya-tanya akan keadaanku.

"**diam kau orang asing! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dengan urusanku dengan bocah ini!**"

Yuki jelas sekali terlihat kaget, karena yang menjawab pertanyaannya bukanlah aku, melainkan makhluk yang bersemayam didalam tanganku, sial sekali aku ini, dia mulai hampir mengambil alih seluruh tubuhku.

"Yu..Yuki… tolong menjauh, tolong pergi kedalam da…dan jaga Ixora dan Ixano…juga anak-anak yang lainnya…"

"Benzi, kau kenapa!? Ada apa denganmu?!" yuki masih diam didekatku sambil terheran-heran dengan keadaanku.

Saat aku belum sempat melanjutkan menjawab pertanyaannya, Ashtray langsung menyerang Yuki dengan menembak bagian samping kepalanya. Yuki terbaring di lantai yang penuh dengan bongkahan-bongkahan kayu gereja tua yang telah hancur oleh Ashtray dan juga para minions-nya. Dia berusaha untuk bangun, dan dia pun kembali bangun dan langsung mengambil sesuatau dari sebuah kantong yang ada di sabukny, kemudian dia memasukkannya kedalam sebuah slot yang muncul di sikut tangan kanannya.

"Rooope Aaarrm!!!!"

Teriak yuki saat dia memasukkan benda dari sabuknya itu kedalam slot di sikut kanannya itu. Kemudian, tangan kanannya kini telah berubah menjadi seperti tangan kapten bajak laut, dia melemparkan kail yang ditangan kanannya itu ke arah atap dekat pintu untuk masuk kebagian dalam gereja.

"Benzi, aku akanpergi untuk menjaga anak-anak itu! Kau bertahanlah!" teriak Yuki saat dia berayun dan melompat melewati kayu-kayu yang menghalangi jalan, dan akhirnya menghilang masuk keruangan belakang gereja.

"**temanmu kini telah pergi, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membiarkan aku mengambil alih seluruh tubuhmu? Atau menuruti apa yang aku minta!?**"

Sial! Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan makhluk menyebalkan yang ada ditangan kananku ini. Akhirnya, sambil terus menahan sakitnya mata kananku yang seperti terbakar ini, kulepaskan tangan kananku yang menutup mata itu. Kemudian aku berdiri.

"Benziii…!!! Kakaaak…!!!"

Terdengar teriakan dari arah pintu belakang gereja, itu teriakan dari Ixora dan Hans! Apa sebenarnya yang sedang mereka lakukan?

"Benzi, gunakan ini ditangan kananmu! Aku yakin ini bisa berguna untukmu!" Ixora melemperkan sesuatu kearahku.

Benda yang dia lemparkan itu adalah sebuah 'Gauntlet' yang dibagian tengahnya ada sebuah bola kristal berwarna ungu. Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, aku langsung menerimanya dan langsung memakaikannya di pergelangan tangan kananku.

"Heh, kau ini dari tadi kulihat berbicara sendiri terus! Kau sudah mulai gila ya!? Hahahaha" ucap Ashtray sambil dia menyerangku dengan melemparkan sebuah tinju keras dipipi kiriku.

"bukan urusanmu…" jawabku "kau telah membuat rumahku ini hancur berantakan…"

"Hah, memangnya kenapa?"

"**Hehehe, baguslah. Untung sekali ada benda ini ditangan kananmu, sepertinya benda ini dapat mempermudahmu bekerja sama denganku… hahaha..**" makhluk ditangan kananku sepertinya senang saat aku memakai gauntlet pemberian dari Ixora.

"kau tidak bisa kumaafkan… kau telah membuat dia… BANGUN!!" aku berteriak ke arah Ashtray yang tengah menunggu aku mulai bertindak.

Saat kata 'Bangun/Wake UP' ku ucapkan, seketika tangan kananku terselimuti api berwarna gelap, ungu tua. Dan sepertinya mata kananku sudah bisa aku gunakan lagi seperti semula meski tidak sepenuhnya aku kendalikan. Dengan tangan ini, aku akan membalas semua yang telah mereka perbuat terhadap rumahku ini!

Ya, api kegelapan ini akan sangat membantuku… hehe…

….

Dark Flames…

**Act. 05 End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Abolition Flame**

**A Rider of Dark Flame  
****Act. 06**

Setelah tangan kanan ini terbakar dan terselimuti oleh api, aku menghempaskan tangan ini dan kemudian api di tangan ini menghilang layaknya tertiup angin yang sangat kencang. Dan tanganku sudah berubah menjadi tangan si iblis yang bersemayam didalamnya, dengan gauntlet pemberian dari Ixora di pergelangan tangan. Tangan iblis ini berwarna merah semerah darah dan memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, namun sepertinya aku sangat mudah sekali mengendalikannya.

"**haha...dengan adanya benda ini ditanganmu, aku akan membagi kendali atas tangan dan mata kananmu. Jadi bersiaplah untuk bertarung dengan orang gila itu! Hahahaha...!!**" si iblis api yang ada ditangan kananku seakan memberiku semangat untuk bertarung, dan sepertinya hal itu berhasil, karena entah kenapa aku sangat bersemangat untuk bertarung.

"heh, baiklah. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk kita berdiam diri..."

"Hahaha... ini yang sudah aku tunggu-tunggu, mari kita bersenang-senang!! Haha!" Ashtray sepertinya senang setelah melihatku mendapatkan semangat untuk bertarung.

Dia pun kemudian melepas jubah mantel yang dia kenakan dan melemparnya seenaknya. Terlihat penampilannya sangat sudah siap untuk bertarung, pakaian tempurnya bisa dibilang cukup aneh, karena ada sebuah simbol di dadanya, bertandakan dilarang merokok, benar-benar kostum yang aneh.

"Benzi, berhati-hatilah. Aku yakin dia bukan lawan yang mudah" Rokoz memperingatkan aku agar berhati-hati saat melawan Ashtray.

"heh, tidak usah khawatir, aku yakin dia tidak akan terlalu sulit bagiku..!" tukasku percaya diri.

"Rokoz! Jangan ganggu mereka! Kau sendiri memiliki lawan untuk bertarung, kau ingat!" Kurata merasa tidak dihiraukan oleh lawan bertarungnya, dan langsung melompat untuk menyerang Rokoz.

"Haah! Tentu saja aku tidak melupakanmu, tidak akan pernah! Heaaah!!" Rokoz pun bergerak untuk menyambut serangan Kurata, dan mereka pun kembali sibuk dengan pertarungan mereka sendiri.

Ashtray yang telah bersiap-siap, kemudian mengenakan helm berwarna hitam dan dibagian wajah nya terdapat kaca helm berwarna hijau. Kemudian dia mengelurkan sesuatu seperti sebuah senjata, seperti 'beam saber' yang seperti di film 'Star wars'. Dia berlari menuju arahku, aku pun berlari menyambutnya dengan tangan iblis ini.

"Hei, bisakah kau menyiapkan api yang cukup besar!" aku mencoba berkomunikasi dengan si Iblis ditangan kananku dari dalam hati.

"**Hehe...baiklah, aku mengerti apa yang ingin kau lakukan! Hehe**" dia pun mengerti akan perintahku.

Kemudian muncullah api yang cukup besar ditanganku, kemudian aku berkonsentrasi untuk membentuk api ini menjadi sebuah tangan api besar. Aku melompat dan langsung mengangkat tangan ini dan menyiapkan sebuah pukulan besar yang akan aku hempaskan tepat ke wajah Ashtray yang tengah berlari menuju arahku. Saat dia melihatku melompat, spontan dia menghentikan lajunya dan menyiapkan diri untuk menerima seranganku.

" BLAZING SMAAASSSHH!!! "teriakku menamakan gerakanku se-enaknya.

" Hahaha...!!!" Ashtray tertawa saat dia menyambut seranganku.

"Blaaarrr!!! Zzraaang!! Bhaaasshh!! Zzaaasshh!!"

Pedangnya dan juga tangan apiku beradu, menciptakan percikan-percikan api kecil yang semakin lama aku lihat semakin membakar semangatku untuk bertarung. Cukup lama pedangnya dan tangan apiku beradu dan kemudian kami pun sama-sama melompat kebelakang dan dengan nafas yang sama-sama tersengal-sengal kami bersiap-siap kembali untuk melanjutkan bertarung.

" **hei bocah, apa kau ingin kita menang melawan dia...?! hehe**" si iblis ditangan menawarkan sesuatu padaku.

" heh..heeh...memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang...?"

" **dengar, kau ingat orang yang berubah dengan menggunakan helm tadi?!**"

" haah, orang yang berubah menggunakan helm? Apa yang kau maksud itu Yuuki?"

" **haha.. benar, orang itu. Aku bisa merubahmu juga menjadi seperti orang itu dan melipat gandakan kekuatanmu setelah berubah nanti... hahaha...**"

" Apa!? Kau yakin aku bisa berubah menjadi seorang 'Kamen Rider' seperti Yuuki?" aku heran dengan apa yang si iblis ini tawarkan.

Sebelum sempat kami berbicara lagi, Ashtray langsung berlari menuju ke arahku dengan pedangnya yang bersiap menyerangku. Aku pun bersalto kebelakang untuk menghindarinya, sebenarnya gerakan ini adalah suatu gerakan refleks, karena sebagian kendali tubuhku dimiliki juga oleh si Iblis ditangaku ini. Aku, Ashtray, Rokoz dan Kurata, masih sama-sama berdiam dan bertarung di areal ruangan tengah gereja yang telah hancur lebur akibat serangan dari para minions Ashtray.

" **Darkness Beeaaamm**..!!" aku mengarahkan pandangan mata kananku ke arah Ashtray, dan muncullah sinar berwarna ungu yang tertembakkan dengan kekuatan yang besar.

" Apaa!? Serangan apa itu!?" Ashtray kaget melihat seranganku yang cukup mendadak, dan dia langsung melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan itu.

" **hehe... tak kusangka kau akan menggunakan serangan itu, tapi jangan terlalu sering efeknya kurang bagus untukmu.. ingat itu!**"

Tak kusangka si Iblis ini memperhatikan juga keadaanku ini, dan memang juga sih mataku langsung merasakan efek yang kurang baik setelah meluncurkan serangan itu.

" Heeh...heh.. kau benar, lebih baik aku tidak terlalu sering menggunakan serangan itu. Baiklah sekarang mengenai apa yang kau tawarkan tadi...heeh..heh.."

" **baiklah, kau cukup meneriakkan apa yang orang bernama Yuuki itu teriakkan... kau masih ingat? Hehe**"

" kata-kata yang diucapkan Yuuki?! Hmm... sepertinya aku masih ingat..."

" Ghruaak!! Braakkh!!"

Tubuh Rokoz terlempar kearahku setelah menerima serangan dari Kurata, tubuhnya menabrak tubuhku sehingga kami sama-sama terlempar cukup jauh . Terlihat dari jauh, Kurata juga berubah bentuk seperti yang Yuuki lakukan, dan sepertinya kekuatannya sekarang bertambah kuat.

" u..ungh.. sialan!" Rokoz bergumam kesal setelah menerima serangan Kurata dan mencoba untuk bangun sekarang.

" uuh..Ungh..tak kusangka dia bisa berubah juga...uuh..Ungh" aku pun mencoba untuk bangkit kembali setelah tertabrak tubuh Rokoz.

" **heeh..heh bocah, bagaimana sekarang!?**" si Iblis menanyakan akan rencana tindakanku selanjutnya.

" bagaimana kalau kita mencoba 'itu'...haah..hah..haah..." jawabku atas pertanyaannya.

" **Hahaha... baguslah kalau begitu! Bersiap-siaplah untuk melawan mereka sekaligus! Hahaha!**" si Iblis itu senang setelah mendengar jawabanku.

" ta..tapi.. sebelumnya, beritahu dulu aku siapa namamu..." aku menanyakan nama si Iblis itu, yang telah lama kulupakan dari ingatanku.

" **baiklah... ingat baik-baik namaku... Zibel... si Iblis Api Kegelapan... ingatlah itu! Hahaha...!**" jawab si Iblis itu memberi tahu namanya.

" Heh, baiklah... sekarang!! **Henshiin!!!**" aku mengangkat tangan dan muncul cahaya dari bola Kristal yang ada di gauntlet ini.

" a, apa!? Ka,kau.." Rokoz terkejut melihat apa yang aku lakukan.

"di,dia... berubah!!?" Ashtray dan Kurata pun terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi padaku.

" Bhwooossshh!!! "

Api menjalari seluruh tubuhku, membakar seluruh bagian dari tubuhku mulai dari kaki hingga ubun-ubun kepalaku. Aku sendiri pun tidak menyangka kalau apa yang di rencanakan si Zibel bisa benar-benar terjadi. Aku pun berjalan perlahan bergerak meninggalkan Rokoz dibelakang.

"dark...flame...Sword!!" aku bergumam pelan sambil terus melangkah menuju Kurata dan Ashtray.

" Zraassshh!!!"

Munculah sebuah pedang api dari lubang yang ada di bagian samping Kristal gauntlet yang aku kenakan. Dan aku langsung menghentakkan tangan ke atas, mengambil posisi siap bertarung di hadapan kedua lawanku, kemudian api yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku pun berhamburan lenyap. Terlihatlah wujud baruku sebagai seorang 'Kamen Rider', dengan warna tubuh serba ungu dan juga mata berwarna merah, syal/scarf panjang berwrna merah terikat dileher.

" **hehe... dengan ini kita siap melawan mereka berdua sekaligus! Hahaha!**" Zibel sepertinya senang setelah melihatku berubah.

" bersiaplah kalian karena aku... the Dark Flame Rider siap mengalahkan kalian berdua!"

Dengan begini aku pun siap untuk menghadapi kedua lawanku ini, Kurata dan juga Ashtray...

**Act. 06 End**


	7. Chapter 7

**Abolition Flame**

**Pinch Them  
****Act.07**

Rokoz POV  
========

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, kalau pemuda bernama Benzi ini mampu berubah menjadi seorang Kamen Rider. Mungkin ini berkat gauntlet yang diberikan oleh Ixora itu dia mampu melakukan 'Henshin' menjadi seorang Rider. Dan kekuatannya pun meningkat setelah dia berubah, benar-benar aku dibuat kaget olehnya. Dan sekarang dia akan menghadapi dua orang lawan sekaligus... aku harap dia mampu melawan mereka berdua sekaligus.

"Benzi... berhati-hatilah! Aku yakin mereka akan cukup merepotkanmu..." ucapku memperingatkannya.

"Tenanglah... aku yakin, aku bisa menghadapi mereka berdua sekaligus... hehe..." jawabnya percaya diri.

Hmm... jika diperhatikan, setelah dia berubah karakternya pun ikut berubah. Dia menjadi seseorang yang jauh lebih percaya diri, mungkin karena dia yakin mampu menghadapi dua lawannya sekaligus. Ya, aku harap dia benar-benar mampu. Tapi aku pun tidak bisa hanya diam saja, karena masih banyak minions Ashtray yang masih siap untuk menyerangku, ya, aku harus tetap berhati-hati dan waspada dengan serangan dari para minions itu.

Benzi POV  
=======

Setelah Rokoz memperingatkan aku untuk lebih berhati-hati saat menghadapi dua orang ini, aku pun langsung bersiap-siap untuk menyerang balik mereka, dan aku tidak akan memberikan ampun pada orang yang telah menghancurkan rumahku ini... ya, tidak ada ampun bagi siapapun juga yang telah mengganggu ketentraman kehidupanku!

"Heh... kau pikir dengan begitu kau bisa menghentikan kami hah!?" Ashtray berbicara dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku harap kau bisa bertahan menghadapi kami berdua, karena kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk melawan mu... Heh!" Kurata menambahkan.

"**Kau tidak usah takut... karena mereka pasti akan kewalahan melawan kita... Hahaha!**" Zibel seakan memberiku semangat.

Ya, aku tidak bisa hanya diam, aku pun langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk bergerak lebih dulu untuk menyerang mereka berdua. Aku berlari menuju Ashtray dan Kurata, dengan kepalan tangan kananku yang di selimuti api kegelapan yang siap untuk menghantam siapapun itu yang menghalangi dan menghadangku.

"Heaaaahhh!!! Rasakan ini !!!"

"Blarrrrhh...!"

Pukulanku diterima Kurata, namun ternyata dia menangkisnya dengan hantaman pukulan tangannya. Kepalan tangan kami saling beradu cukup lama, kekuatannya terasa cukup kuat untuk menahan kepalan tangan api-ku ini.

"hehe... apa hanya segini kemampuanmu!?" Kurata mengejekku.

Terlihat dari belakang Kurata, Ashtray menyiapkan sebuah senapan besar. Senapan dengan tenaga kekuatan Photon itu sedang melakukan pengisian tenaga untuk kemudian di tembakkan ke arahku.

"Hahaha..! rasakan ini !" Ashtray tertawa sembari dia menarik pelatuk dari senapan besarnya itu, dan kemudian keluarlah sebuah tembakan tenaga photon menuju arahku dan juga Kurata. Kurata mengelak dengan cepat saat serangan itu mendekat, namun aku tidak sempat untuk menghindari serangan itu.

"Bhwoossshhh...Dhwaaarrrhh!!!"

"Hehehe...!" tawa Ashtray menghiasi suara ledakan dari serangannya padaku.

"tunggu... apa yang...!?" Kurata kaget melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada di balik kepulan asap dari ledakan serangan barusan.

Aku menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku dengan api, api ini kubuat menjadi sebuah barier, tameng untuk menangkis serangan Ashtray.

"**Hahaha... Dia pikir serangan semacam itu bisa menghentikan kita!? Hahaha...!**" Zibel tertawa senang karena bisa menangkis serangan Ashtray.

"Hhhoooaaaahhh!!!... Dark Flaaamme... Buurrrssst!!!!"

"Bhwooosshh..!!! Zhiuungg...Zhwoossshhh...Blaaarrr...Ghoaarrr...Dhooaaaarrrr!!!"

Lima buah bola api ku tembakkan ke arah Kurata dan Ashtray, dan bagusnya serangan ini bisa mengenai mereka berdua, membuat mereka berdua terlempar cukup jauh. Aku pun langsung menyiapkan bola api lain untuk kemudian ditembakkan lagi kepada mereka.

"s,sial ! serangan macam apa itu!? Sama sekali tidak bisa ku hindari!" Kurata bergumam sembari menahan sakit setelah menerima seranganku.

"Bhwoossshh!!! Dhoaaarrr...Blaarrr...Ghrraaarrrr!!!"

Ledakan kedua dari serangan keduaku kepada mereka, mereka kini terkapar dilantai puing gereja, yang dikelilingi api. Rokoz yang sedang sibuk menghadapi minions Ashtray kagum melihat seranganku yang mampu menumbangkan dua orang sekaligus.

"**Hei, bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja mereka...? hehehe!**" ucap Zibel ingin segera mengakhiri riwayat dua musuhku itu.

Aku pun kemudian bersiap untuk melakukan serangan selanjutnya, kali ini tangan kananku ku posisikan lurus sejajar dengan bahu dan kemudian keluarlah api dari dua lubang gauntlet ini. Api ini kemudian kutarik dan membentuk sebuah busur dan panah dari api, kali ini panah api ini ku arahkan ke arah Kurata yang masih terkapar kesakitan di kejauhan sana.

"rasakan seranganku ini... Dark Flaame... Arroooooww!!!!"

Meluncurlah anak panah api ini ke arah Kurata dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berkekuatan cukup besar untuk menghancurkan sebuah mobil truk. Semoga serangan ini dapat mengenainya! Ya aku sangat mengharapkan itu!

**A****ct.07 End**


	8. Chapter 8

**Abolition Flame**

**The Devil's Inte****rrupting****  
Act.08**

Anak panah api yang kulancarkan terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tepat menuju ke arah Kurata. Kurata tak mampu mengelak dan masih terkapar setelah ku serang dengan tembakan bola api yang tadi sudah ku tembakkan kepadanya dan juga Ashtray.

"Kiii...!!! Dhoooaaarrr!!!"

Salah satu minions Ashtray melompat menuju anak panah api yang kulontarkan ke arah Kurata. Sial!! Serangan kali ini dapat digagalkan gara-gara minions itu. Aku menggeram kesal saat melihat minions itu meledak karena terkena panahku.

"**Sial! Dasar makhluk kerdil menjengkelkan! Kenapa dia menghentikan serangan itu! Aarrrghh..!**" Zibel ikut kesal.

"Hah...! biarlah, lagi pula dia belum bisa bergerak akibat serangan kita tadi...!" ucapku merespon Zibel.

Aku pun kembali mengeluarkan pedang api kegelapan dari tangan kananku dan langsung berlari menuju arah dua orang musuhku itu. Kali ini aku akan menyerang mereka berdua dari dekat secara langsung dan akan segera mengakhiri mereka berdua.

"Heaaaahhh!!!!"

"Zraangghh...!!! Zzzsssshhhh!!!"

Serangan pedang apiku yang aku lancarkan ke arah Kurata kali ini dihentikan oleh sebuah pedang merah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depanku. Pedang apa ini!? Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ada disini!? Aku heran dengan pedang merah ini yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan mataku.

"ha,haha... kau tidak bisa semudah itu menyerangku.." tawa Kurata yang masih terkapar dilantai.

"Dhoooarrr!... Ghrranghh!!"

Sebuah tembakan pistol mengenai bagian pundak kananku, itu serangan Ashtray yang juga masih terkapar. Tak kusangka meskipun dia sudah tak mampu berdiri tapi masih mampu menyerang dalam keadaan begitu dengan pistolnya. Sial!! Meskipun ada armor yang melindungi bagian pundakku, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan sakitnya serangan barusan.

"a,apa yang... sialan kau!" aku bergumam sembari melompat mundur dan menahan sakit yang aku rasakan di bagian pundak kananku ini.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi aku langsung mengganti target seranganku, kali ini aku akan mencoba menyerang Ashtray yang kini tengah mencoba untuk berdiri kembali setelah ada cukup tenaga untuk kembali melawanku. Kembali serangan pedangku kali ini kusiapkan untuk menyerangnya.

"Khiiik...Khowaaakk...Kheeek...Khiiik!!!"

Dari jauh terdengar suara kelelawar yang bergerak cukup cepat ke arahku, aku tidak terlalu memparhatikannya karena itu hanyalah kelelawar. Saat aku sudah hampir dekat dengan Ashtray, tiba-tiba puluhan... tidak, tapi ratusan kelelawar mengelilingiku dan mengganggu pergerakkanku yang hendak menyerang Ashtray.

"a,apa ini!? Kenapa bisa ada kelelawar disini!? H,huaaah...!!!"

Aku terus bergerak tak karuan untuk mengusir kelelawar-kelelawar itu dari dekatku, bahkan sampai aku hembuskan semburan api besar dari tangan kananku, namun jumlah kelelawar itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

"a,apa itu..!? dari mana kelelawar-kelelawar itu muncul!? Benzii...!" Rokoz berteriak ke arahku, khawatir akan keadaanku yang tengah dikerumuni kelelawar-kelelawar aneh ini.

"Hehehehe...Hahahaha...Huahahahaha...!"

Dari jauh terdengar suara tawa yang cukup kencang dan terdengar sangat sinis di telingaku. Dan dari jauh dari arah belakang Ashtray dan juga Kurata, kulihat ada seseorang yang berjalan cukup pelan dan dari seluruh tubuhnya terpancar aura kejahatan yang sangat besar. Orang itu semakin dekat dengan Kurata dan juga Ashtray, dan semakin terlihat olehku, seseorang dengan tampang berkaca mata dan juga pakaian yang cukup rapi datang menghampiri kami semua.

"D,De Mitt...!!" Rokoz meneriakkan sebuah nama.

Sepertinya itu adalah nama dari orang beraura kejahatan yang sangat besar itu. Aku masih sibuk dengan gangguan kelelawar-kelelawar yang sedari tadi masih mengganggu pergerakkanku, sama sekali... sama sekali aku tidak bisa bergerak akibat gangguan kelelawar ini. Sial !!

"Kenapa kalian bisa mudah ditaklukkan semudah ini oleh anak itu hah?!...lemah!" ucap De Mitt sambil membantu Kurata berdiri.

"e,enak saja kau sebut kami lemah...hah..hah... aku hanya kurang hati-hati saja sampai terkena serangan bocah itu!" jawab Kurata.

"Come..!!" De Mitt berteriak sambil menggerakkan tangannya, seperti memanggil para kelelawar-kelelawar itu untuk kembali mendekat kepadanya.

Dan akhirnya setelah dipanggil oleh sang pemilik, kelelawar-kelelawar ini menjauh dariku. Aku pun bisa bernafas cukup lega karena gangguan kelelawar-kelelawar itu berhenti, namun nafasku masih terengah-engah kelelahan setelah menerima gangguan dari kelelawar-kelelawar itu.

"Sial...!"

Gumamku kesal setelah melihat lawanku bertambah, dan kali ini yang datang bukanlah orang biasa, melainkan seseorang dengan aura jahat yang sangat kuat... bagaikan sesosok iblis dengan kerumunan kelelawar mengelilinginya. Arrrghh..! sialan! Aku benar-benar kesal, namun aku belum bisa bergerak karena cukup kelelahan akibat gangguan kelelawar-kelelawar itu.

**A****ct.08 End**


	9. Chapter 9

**Abolition Flame**

**4th Division Hero****s Comes!  
****Act.09**

Kesal aku melihat bala bantuan dari pihak musuhku, aku masih belum mampu bergerak karena cukup lelah setelah diganggu ratusan kelelawar tadi. Areal tempat kami bertarung masih penuh asap dan api dari kayu-kayu bangunan gereja tua, rumahku, tempat kelahiranku.

"Benzi... Kau tidak apa-apa?" Rokoz menghampiriku dan langsung menanyakan keadaanku dengan nada khawatir.

"a,aku tidak apa-apa...hah...hah... ha,hanya kelelahan saja...hah...hah..." jawabku padanya.

"Itu adalah Van De Mitt, salah satu anggota lain dari Villain divisi ke-4 selain Kurata dan juga Ashtray. Kita tidak bisa hanya diam saja setelah dia datang, karena dia lawan yang cukup sulit untuk dihadapi !" Jelas Rokoz padaku.

"a, baiklah...hah...hah..." jawabku masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Hehehe...baiklah, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan pesta darah ini... Hahaha!!" tukas De Mitt, sambil menepuk pundak dua rekannya.

"Hah... baiklah...!" jawab Kurata.

Kurata kali ini sudah berdiri dan langsung mencabut pedang merahnya yang menancap di tanah. Dia langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Ashtray pun tidak hanya diam saja, dia pun menyiapkan peluru untuk pistolnya, dan langsung mengarahkannya kepadaku dan juga Rokoz.

"s,sial...!" gumamku kesal.

"Hhoooaaaaahhhh....!!!" Kurata berteriak sambil berlari menuju ke arahku dan juga Rokoz.

Kurata bergerak dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi, sampai aku tidak bisa melihat gerakannya. Dan... "Zrasshhh..!" sabetan pedang merahnya menghantamku dengan arah sabetan pedang dari bawah ke atas, membuatku terlempar kebelakang.

"Ghhaaaahhh...!!"

Sabetan kedua kali ini dia lancarkan ke arah Rokoz yang masih diam kaget dengan serangan mendadak yang di lancarkan Kurata. Dia pun terlempar ke arah berbeda, dan cukup jauh dari ku. Serangan Kurata kali ini seakan ingin memisahkan aku dan juga Rokoz, seperti berusaha mencegah agar kami tidak menyerang secara bersamaan.

"Heh... ternyata kalian itu hanya makhluk kecil yang lemah! Hahahaha...!" tukas De Mitt dengan tawa sinisnya.

"Hheaaahhh...!!!"

Kurata mencoba melanjutkan serangannya ke arah Rokoz, yang masih terkapar di tanah. Dia berlari ke arah Rokoz dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dengan pedangnya yang di angkat ke atas, dia berlari dan langsung menyerang Rokoz dengan pedangnya itu.

"Traaangghhh...!"

Pedang Kurata terlempar kebelakang, akibat serangan sebuah benda berbentuk seperti sebuah roda kereta kuda zaman dulu, berwarna kuning emas mengkilat yang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi yang mencoba menyelamatkan Rokoz. Benda itu bergerak kembali ke arah orang yang melemparnya, orang itu ada di kejauhan di atas atap puing gereja yang masih tersisa dan cukup kokoh untuk dijadikan tempat berdiri seseorang.

"a,apa..!?" gerutu Kurata kaget dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Dhoarrr...Dheeerrr...Dhaaarrr..Dherrr!!!"

Ashtray menembakkan dua pistolnya ke arahku, yang juga masih terkapar di tanah akibat serangan Kurata tadi. Namun, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang menggunakan armor di hadapanku dan langsung menangkap peluru-peluru dari pistol Ashtray tadi. Aku tertolong oleh orang ini.

"a, Shura... Lecek...! hhaah...hah..." ucap Rokoz yang masih terkapar di tanah, seraya memanggil nama orang-orang yang baru datang menolong kami berdua.

"maaf kami datang terlambat..." jawab seseorang dengan pakaian tanpa lengan dengan motif seperti papan catur itu.

"t,tidak apa-apa... aku sudah cukup tertolong dengan datangnya kalian kesini...heh...hah.." jawab Rokoz dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"k,kalian..!" tukas Kurata dengan nada bicara kesal.

"Hehehe... sepertinya pesta akan semakin menarik...!" De Mitt menambahkan.

"sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi! Karena kami tidak datang sendirian, beberapa anggota Hero lain sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini!" ucap seseorang di depanku dengan armor yang seperti kertas yang telah di acak-acak, dan terlihat lecek.

"Hah..! kau pikir kami akan takut dengan gertakanmu itu!?" jawab Ashtray sambil dia melompat kebelakang dan langsung menaiki pundak sebuah robot besar yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari udara.

"Hheeaaaahhh...!!! Zhwooonggsshh...!"

Orang dengan rambut panjang dan berpakaian kotak-kotak hitam-putih itu melemparkan dua cakra nya ke arah Kurata. Namun sayang sekali, serangan itu mampu dia hindari dengan gerakkan melompat memutar kebelakang sambil dia mencabut kembali pedangnya yang tertancap di tanah.

Sepertinya mereka berniat untuk mundur melarikan diri setelah aku dan Rokoz mendapatkan bala bantuan dan jumlah kami mengungguli mereka. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri kembali, orang dengan armor kertas lecek itu membantuku untuk berdiri. Begitu juga dengan Rokoz yang dibantu berdiri oleh orang berambut panjang itu.

"t,terima kasih...heh...heh.." ucapku pada orang dengan kertas lecek menempel di wajahnya.

"pelan-pelan, lukamu cukup berat juga..." jawab orang itu.

"heh... sepertinya kami harus mundur untuk kesempatan kali ini. Hehehe... sampai jumpa kembali di lain waktu para ranger Hero divisi 4 ! Hahahaha...!" ucap De Mitt sambil dia berjalan mundur dan membalik badan menjauhi kami berempat.

"Heh... Lain kali kau tidak akan lepas dari ku, ingat itu baik-baik Rokoz dan kau Benzi !" tambah Kurata sambil dia ikut berjalan menjauhi kami.

Dengan keadaan kelelahan aku berdiri melihat musuh-musuhku yang berjalan menjauhi kami, mundur dari pertempuran yang cukup sengit ini. Aku dipapah oleh orang yang berbadan cukup besar dengan wajah tertutup kertas lecek, sedangkan Rokoz dibantu oleh orang berambut panjang itu. Kami di bawa menuju ke bagian dalam gereja, mencari tempat untuk berbaring dan beristirahat.

"hei, Zibel... sepertinya kali ini cukup sampai disini dulu, rubah kembali aku seperti semula..." ucapku dalam hati kepada Zibel.

"**hmm... baiklah...**" jawab Zibel menurut, dan langsung merubah kembali wujudku ke keadaan semula.

Kami pun sekarang telah di baringkan di dalam sebuah ruangan yang ada didalam gereja yang masih bagus dan tidak terkena efek dari pertarungan tadi. Anak-anak datang menghampiriku, juga Ixora, Ixano yang di bantu berjalan oleh Yuuki pun datang untuk menghampiri kami.

Aku terlalu lelah untuk menyapa mereka semua. Ya, aku kelelahan, aku perlu istirahat, tidur sejenak untuk mengembalikan kembali tenagaku yang cukup terkuras setelah pertempuran tadi.

Lelah...

**A****ct.09 End**


	10. Chapter 10

**A****bolition Flame**

**C****anvas Ranger, Here I Come!  
****Act.10**

Silau...cahaya matahari pagi mulai menerpa mataku yang mulai kubuka pelan. Aku masih terbaring di sebuah ranjang yang masih utuh di dalam ruangan yang masih tersisa dari gereja tempat tinggalku. Aku melirik ke samping kiriku, kulihat Hans, Gary dan juga Helena tertidur di samping kiriku. Kemudian kualihkan pandanganku ke arah kanan, aku melihat Johan, Will dan juga Billy tidur di samping kananku sambil memegangi tangan kananku.

Aku merasa tenang saat melihat wajah polos mereka yang tertidur pulas dengan lugunya, aku pun tersenyum sambil kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke depan, menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

"kau sudah bangun Ben?" ucap seseorang kepadaku, Yuuki tepatnya.

"ah, ya begitulah... hmm..." jawabku.

"Kak Ben sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu kak?" tanya Ixano kepadaku yang masih berbaring di ranjang.

"a, ya... keadaanku sudah lumayan enakan koq. Bagaimana denganmu? Lalu bagaimana keadaan saudara kembarmu?" jawabku.

"ah, kami baik-baik saja koq. Hehe..." jawabnya lagi.

Aku mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk, pelan sekali aku bergerak, karena aku takut membangunkan anak-anak yang sedang tertidur pulas di sekelilingku. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti adik kandungku sendiri. Aku langsung melihat ke depan, ke arah sofa di depan ranjangku. Kulihat Rokoz sedang duduk sambil meminum sesuatu. Lengan kanannya diperban, akibat luka dari serangan pedang Kurata semalam. Di sampingnya duduk Ixora dan juga orang berambut panjang itu.

"a, selamat pagi Ben..." Rokoz menyapaku.

"selamat pagi juga..." jawabku singkat.

Kering... tenggorokanku kering. Aku pun berusaha untuk bangun, namun ku pelankan gerakanku sepelan mungkin agar tidak membuat anak-anak terbangun. Aku pun kemudian bergerak pelan menuju sebuah meja yang ada di depanku dan Rokoz. Aku kemudian mengambil sebotol air minum dan menghabiskan sebotol penuh demi menghilangkan dahagaku yang sudah tak tertahankan. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju meja sudut yang ada dipinggir ranjang, ku buka laci meja tersebut dan mengambil sebungkus rokok yang isinya hanya tinggal 4-5 batang lagi dan langsung menyulutnya dengan pematik api kesayangku yang bermotif warna bendera Jerman.

"Kau perokok ya?" tanya si orang berambut panjang itu.

"a, iya. Memangnya kenapa?" jawabku sekenanya.

"tidak apa-apa... hanya saja aku tahu dari Rokoz kalau rokok itu kurang baik bagi kesehatan. Sebaiknya kau berhenti merokok, apalagi disini banyak anak-anak" jawabnya panjang.

"hmm... mereka semua sudah mengerti dengan kebiasaanku ini, dan aku sudah melarang keras mereka untuk mengikutiku. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan..." sanggahku.

"begitu ya... ya kalau begitu sih terserah kamu. Oh iya, perkenalkan aku Shura, anggota Canvas Ranger dari divisi 4 Hero"

"a, aku Benzi, cukup panggil saja itu atau Ben"

Hmm... jadi dia bernama Shura ya. Orangnya cukup ramah, dan sepertinya dia agak pendiam juga. Setelah berbicara dengan Shura, aku berjalan menuju jendala ruangan ini, dan membukanya, sudah pasti agar asap rokok ku tidak berkumpul didalam ruangan. Aku melihat Ixora dan Ixano yang sepertinya sudah kembali sehat, segar dan bugar tengah bermain dengan ceria di halaman belakang gereja yang memang seperti taman yang cocok untuk dijadikan tempat bermain. Lucu sekali mereka, tidak kalah seperti anak-anak yang aku rawat disini lucunya.

"a, Ben. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Rokoz mendekatiku dan mengajakku untuk ikut berkumpul dengan yang lain di dalam.

"hmm... memangnya ada apa? Apa penting?" tanyaku heran.

"begini Ben, sebenarnya tujuan kami semua datang kemari adalah untuk mengajakmu bergabung dengan Canvas Ranger bersama kami" jawab Rokoz.

"Ya. Kami dari divisi 4 Hero benar-benar berharap kau mau untuk bergabung dengan kami" Shura menambahkan.

"maaf... sebelumnya aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa sebenarnya Canvas Ranger itu?" aku bertanya karena bingung.

"Begini, Canvas Ranger adalah sebuah organisasi rahasia yang dibuat untuk mencegah para pihak Villain untuk menyebarkan [Art-block] di dunia ini. Dan itu adalah tugas kami para Heroes" jawab pria dengan kertas Lecek diwajahnya.

"Benar. Namun, karena kami memiliki kekurangan anggota, maka kami masih kesulitan dalam mengatasi masalah-masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh pihak villain, seperti Kurata, Ashtray dan De Mitt dari divisi 4 Villain kemarin" tambah Rokoz.

"hmm... lalu apa maksudnya [Art-block] itu?" aku masih kebingungan.

"[Art-block] adalah sebuah virus atau wabah yang sering di sebarkan oleh para villain kepada orang-orang yang memiliki jiwa seni, ide, dan kreatifitas yang cemerlang. Wabah ini mengakibatkan mereka kehilangan inspirasi dalam menciptakan sesuatu yang baru dan juga semangat untuk kembali berkarya" jelas Shura.

"namun, wabah [Art-block] sekarang jauh lebih berbahaya. Beberapa villain menyebarkan [Art-block] yang juga dapat menyebabkan para korbannya berubah menjadi makhluk aneh, seperti monster" tambah Rokoz.

"hmm... hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa diam saja jika masalah sepertin ini terus berlanjut!" jawabku tegas.

"jadi apa keputusanmu Ben?" tanya Yuuki.

"aku akan bergabung dengan kalian! Aku tidak akan biarkan dunia ini suram dan hancur akibat [Art-block] dari para Villain itu! Tapi..." jawabku tegas, namun berujung dengan suatu keraguan.

"Tapi kenapa? Katakanlah..." tanya Rokoz penasaran.

"a, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anak-anak ini begitu saja. Aku sudah menyayangi mereka seperti halnya mereka adalah adik-adik kandungku sendiri..." jawabku dengan nada penuh keraguan.

Ya, aku memang ragu dalam mengambil keputusan ini. Karena aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak-anak ini tinggal disini sendirian tanpa aku, tanpa ada yang menjaga dan merawat. Aku benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana, saat aku melihat ke arah anak-anak itu yang masih tertidur pulas.

"hmm... begini ben. Apa aku boleh menyarankan sesuatu padamu?" ucap Yuuki.

"a, apa itu?" tanyaku.

"begini, bagaimana kalau anak-anak itu kau titipkan di panti asuhan yang ada di bawah naungan PBB. Karena pasti mereka akan dirawat dengan baik disana, bagaimana?" Yuuki menawarkan sebuah saran padaku.

"hmm... betul juga. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan apa-apa bila berada disana, dan kau juga bisa sekali-kali mengunjungi mereka jika kau sedang tidak dalam tugas dari Canvas-Ranger" tambah Rokoz.

"begitu ya... baiklah aku akan berbicara dulu dengan anak-anak kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas saranmu Yuuki" jawabku menyetujui saran Yuuki, dan kemudian membangunkan anak-anak.

Aku pun kemudian menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka bahwa aku akan ikut bergabung dengan Rokoz dan yang lainnya, Rokoz pun ikut menjelaskan semuanya. Awalnya mereka ada yang tidak setuju untuk dititipkan ke panti asuhan, namun akhirnya mereka mau juga untuk tinggal di panti asuhan, karena aku pasti akan datang untuk menemui mereka setiap kali aku ada waktu luang. Dan akhirnya, sore hari pun tiba. Waktu dimana aku akan berangkat bersama-sama dengan para anggota Canvas Ranger dan berpisah dengan anak-anak yang sangat aku sayangi itu.

"Hans, kakak harus pergi sekarang. Kamu sebagai yang tertua harus bisa menjaga yang lain dengan baik, ya?" ucapku kepada Hans, si anak yang tertua.

"i,iya kak. Aku janji akan menjaga mereka...hu,huu..." jawabnya di akhiri isak tangis.

"tenanglah Hans, kau tidak perlu menangis. Kakak yakin semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja disana, kakak janji akan selalu datang mengunjungi kalian dan membawa hadiah untuk kalian" aku memeluk Hans berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang.

"kakaaaakkk...." anak-anak lain datang berlarian dan mereka langsung memelukku, mereka semua datang dengan tangis tak ingin kehilanganku.

"kalian..." akupun kemudian memeluk erat mereka semua dan kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka semua dengan halus karena sudah waktuku untuk pergi sekarang.

"tenanglah, aku akan menjaga mereka dengan baik. Semoga kau dapat bertugas dengan baik disana Ben" ucap Yuuki.

"baiklah, terima kasih banyak Yuuki. Anak-anak, kakak pergi. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik dan ingat jangan nakal ya?" jawabku.

Aku pun akhirnya pergi bersama dengan para anggota Canvas Ranger divisi 4 sedangkan anak-anak itu dibawa Yuuki untuk pergi ke Panti Asuhan yang dia janjikan. Kepergian ku ini terasa sangat berat, namun aku harus pergi. Aku harus bergabung dengan Canvas Ranger dan mencegah [Art-block] menguasai dunia, aku yakin anak-anak akan baik-baik saja disana. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Rokoz dan yang lainnya karena telah datang dan membantuku juga mengajakku untuk bergabung dengan Canvas Ranger. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk melenyapkan [Art-block] itu! Ya, aku akan melenyapkan para penyebar [Art-block] itu dan membuat dunia ini damai!

Canvas Ranger, aku datang!

**A****ct.10 End**


	11. Chapter 11

**Abolition Flame**

**Benzi****'s Begins Night  
****Act.11**

Sudah sekitar satu bulan aku ada disini, ya, di Markas pusat Hero Canvas Ranger. Ya, karena aku masih baru, jadi aku belum bisa bergabung dengan teman-temanku dari divisi IV di markas mereka sendiri. Tapi aku rasa itu bukan masalah karena disini pun banyak sekali anggota baru yang masih belum bergabung ke markas divisi mereka dan juga ada banyak anggota re-generation.

Cukup menyenangkan juga disini, karena hampir semua orang disini menyenangkan. Dan aku disini sudah mempunyai beberapa orang teman dekat baik dari orang-orang yang sudah memiliki divisi maupun dari re-generation. Salah satu nya adalah Fied, Fied White tepatnya. Itulah banyak orang memanggilnya.

"hai Ben..." sapa seseorang padaku yang sedang meminum kopi di kafetaria.

"ah, hai Fied. Bagaimana kabarmu?" jawabku akan sapaannya, dan ternyata yang mendatangiku adalah Fied.

"hmm... baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya.

"ya baik juga. Hei, bagaimana rasanya setelah berada di markas Hero ini? Ya, selama seminggu ini tentunya"

"menyenangkan. Terutama teman-temanmu dari divisi IV, mereka benar-benar menyenangkan"

Ya, inilah Fied. Dia sebenarnya orang yang cukup tertutup, namun bila sudah dekat, dia bisa jadi seorang teman yang cukup menyenangkan. Dia adalah anggota yang baru saja bergabung, ya sekitar satu minggu kalau tidak salah dia ada disini.

"halo kak Benzi..." sapa dua orang yang sudah tak asing untukku, Ixora dan Ixano.

"ah, Hai Ixora, Ixano. Sedang apa kalian disini? Bukankah seharusnya kalian ada di Markas divisi IV?" tanyaku pada dua anak itu.

"hmm... kami bosan disana terus. Lebih menyenangkan disini, banyak orang. Hehe" jawab Ixano.

"ya, kami bosan. Hehe. Eh kak, boleh kami bertanya?" ucap Ixora.

"ya, silahkan. Tanya apa memangnya?" jawabku menanggapi permintaan Ixora.

"sebenarnya tangan kakak kenapa di perban terus? Kami dan juga om-om yang ada di divisi IV penasaran lho dengan tangan kakak itu..." sahut Ixano.

"tangan ini ya... ceritanya cukup panjang. Apa kalian mau mendengarkan?" aku mencoba meyakinkan mereka, apa mereka benar-benar ingin tahu cerita di balik tangan ini.

"ceritakan saja Ben, kasihan mereka sudah penasaran begitu. Aku pun jadi ikut penasaran juga dengan cerita mengenai tanganmu itu" ucap Fied, seakan memaksaku namun dengan nada yang halus.

"baiklah, akan ku ceritakan. Tapi tolong di dengarkan baik-baik ya?" sahutku menuruti permintaan mereka.

"baiklah. Akan kami dengarkan baik-baik koq. Jadi tolong mulai ceritakan ya..." jawab Fied.

Yuph, aku pun kemudian mulai menceritakan kisahku. Semua berawal sekitar 11 tahun yang lalu, ketika aku berumur 8 tahun. Ketika aku masih tinggal di Gereja, di Jerman. Dulu aku tinggal bersama ayahku, pastur gereja itu, kami disana hidup bersama dengan orang-orang yang sudah lama menemani ayah disana. 2 orang pastur lain dan 2 orang suster, juga ada 3 orang anak dari masing-masing pasangan itu yang masih balita, dan mereka juga merawat 3 bayi yatim-piatu disana. Sedangkan ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku dilahirkan, entah beban atau kutukan macam apa yang menyebabkan ibu meninggal saat melahirkanku dulu.

Ayahku selain seorang pastur, dia juga adalah seorang yang berjiwa seni tinggi. Ya, dia memiliki hoby lain, yaitu sebagai pelukis. Di belakang gereja ada sebuah gudang, yang ia jadikan kamar khusus menyimpan lukisan-lukisannya. Kehidupan kami berjalan baik-baik saja, sampai malam itu tiba.

"Ben, ayo panggil ayahmu. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam" ucap bibi Ruth, salah seorang biarawati yang tinggal disini.

"a, iya bi. Aku akan segera memanggilnya" jawabku yang saat itu masih cukup kecil dan lugu.

Kemudian, tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku pun pergi ke kamar khusus milik ayah, tempat menyimpan lukisan-lukisan yang ayah buat. Aku berjalan dari kebun yang ada di pinggir gereja menuju ke gudang belakang, melewati koridor gereja. Koridor ini cukup gelap karena pencahayaannya kurang banyak, hanya ada sedikit jendela dan juga beberapa lampu kecil yang menempel di dindingnya. Saat aku sedang berjalan di koridor, aku dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja melintas dihadapanku, seperti bayangan seseorang yang berjalan dengan cepat dari arah gudang lukisan ayah. Aku jadi merasa takut mengingat apa yang tadi aku lihat dan aku jadi khawatir dengan keadaan ayah. "Semoga beliau tidak apa-apa", gumamku dalam hati. Jantungku berdegup kencang, dan aku pun mulai berlari karena rasa takut dan khawatir telah menyelimuti seluruh pikiranku.

Sore itu, langit cukup gelap, cahaya matahari sudah sulit terlihat karena tertutup awan gelap, yang sepertinya menandakan akan turun hujan. Akupun akhirnya sampai didepan pintu gudang lukisan ayah, terlihat disana pintu gudang itu sedikit terbuka. Jantungku makin berdetak kencang, rasa takut makin menghantuiku, ku beranikan diri untuk masuk kedalam, dan mencari-cari keberadaan ayah.

"ayaah... ayaah... sudah waktunya makan malam... ayah... ayah dimana?" aku berteriak-teriak dalam ruangan itu memanggil ayahku yang entah kenapa panggilanku tak dijawabnya.

"Brughh!..."

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh, dari kamar belakang gudang ini. Aku makin merasa ketakutan, ditambah lagi, sepertinya mata dari wajah-wajah yang dari lukisan-lukisan yang ada disini, seperti mengikuti dan memperhatikan gerak-gerikku. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar belakang gudang, baru sedikit kubuka pintunya, aku seperti melihat asap dan bau seperti ada yang terbakar. Saat aku masuk, asap menyelimuti ruangan itu, namun aku masih bisa melihat sekeliling, yang membuat aku kaget dan sedih adalah, ayah. Ayahku terbaring di lantai di depan sebuah lukisan wanita yang cantik, dan bercak darah terlihat disekeliling ayah. Hal yang lebih membuatku kaget, di dinding dekat lukisan wanita itu ada sebuah tulisan yang sepertinya dibuat oleh sesuatu yang terbakar atau besi yang sangat panas, bertuliskan " Waktumu telah habis! Saatnya telah tiba!", dan pada bagian tengah dada wanita di lukisan itu seperti ada lubang yang bekas di bakar.

Spontan aku pun langsung berlari menuju ayah yang sedang terkapar tak sadarkan diri dan terluka, aku menangis histeris, merasa sangat panik dan ketakutan. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Apa maksud dari tulisan di dinding itu?

Apa yang terjadi dengan ayah?....

**A****ct.11 End**

A/N: kyaknya judul chapter kali ini mirip sama movie pertama kamen rider W/daburu ya? =3=a wkwkwkwk... ya gpplah, yang penting ceritanya bukan judulnya. Wkwkwk... jya matta ne, ketemu di chapter selanjutanya aja ya! X3


	12. Chapter 12

**Abolition Flame**

**Bloody Night****  
****Act.12**

Saat aku melihat keadaan ayah yang seperti itu, aku berteriak, menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Aku memanggil-manggil ayah, berharap beliau bangun dengan panggilanku. Namun, ayah sama sekali tidak menjawab ataupun sadarkan diri. Aku melihat darah keluar dari bagian hidung, dan mulut ayah, juga beberapa bagian tubuh ayah ada juga yang berdarah.

"Ben! Ben! Kau kenapa!? Apa yang terjadi dengan ayahmu?" tanya seseorang yang datang menghampiriku.

"a,ayaah...h,huu...ayah...huaaa...huaaa...ayaah..." jawabanku hanya sebuah tangisan anak kecil yang cengeng.

"Ben, ayo cepat berdiri. Kita bawa ayahmu ke dalam, dan kita harus segera memanggil dokter! Ayo Ben!" ujar paman Gilbert yang mengajakku untuk membawa ayah masuk ke dalam gereja dan memanggil dokter.

"a,ayaaah...ayaah...huaahh...huaaa..." jawabanku masih hanya berupa tangisan, meskipun aku langsung berdiri waktu itu.

Kemudian, paman Gilbert menggendong ayah dan membawanya ke dalam gereja. Aku pun mengikutinya, berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dari belakan paman Gilbert. Saat sampai di dekat kamar ayah, paman Theodore datang membantu paman Gilbert membawa masuk ayah ke kamarnya. Ayah kemudian di baringkan di kasurnya, dan ayah pun di obati seadanya untuk sementara oleh kedua pamanku itu. Paman Theo, kemudian menelpon dokter untuk memintanya segera datang kemari dan memeriksakan keadaan ayah.

Saat itu, aku hanya bisa berdiri di pinggir pintu dan menangis. Sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, aku tidak ingin sama sekali kalau keadaan ayah semakin memburuk. Aku benar-benar merasa gelap saat itu, sampai tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang berkata, "**katakan permintaanmu?**". Ya, aku mendengar suara itu, dan seketika karena aku kaget, aku pun berhenti menangis. Aku kemudian menadahkan pandanganku ke arah ayah yang sedang terbaring lemas di ranjang, pelan-pelan aku mendekatinya, aku memegang tangannya. Hangat, tangan ayah begitu hangat. Tak lama kemudian, dokterpun tiba. Ayah di periksanya dan aku serta kedua paman dan bibiku pergi menunggu diluar kamarnya.

"bagaimana dok, keadaan kakak saya dok?" tanya paman Theo penasaran kepada dokter.

"hmm..." sang dokter menghela nafas sebelum ia kemudian menjawabnya, "kondisi pastur, cukup kritis. Saya kurang yakin kalau usaha saya mampu membantunya sembuh kembali..." jawab sang dokter.

"tapi, kalau boleh tahu. Memangnya ada apa dengan kakak saya dok?" paman Theo masih penasaran dengan keadaan ayah.

"saya kurang yakin, tapi saya tadi melihat ada seperti bekas luka bakar di bagaian tengah dadanya. Dan sepertinya luka itu masih baru, saya khawatir akibat luka itu organ dalamnya mengalami gangguan yang cukup berarti..." dokter menjawab sambil dia merapikan pakaiannya dan barang-barangnya.

"j,jadi... bagaimana dengan ayah dok? Ayah masih bisa sembuh kan dok? Tolong ayah dok?" aku meracau terus karena setelah mendengar keadaan ayah tadi dari dokter, aku jadi semakin panik dan.....gelap.

"hmmmmmhhh...." dokter menjawabku dengan hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Dok, tolong ayah dok! Tolong sembuhkan dia dok! Jangan biarkan ayah meninggal dok!" aku berteriak kepada dokter itu, sambil memegangi pakaiannya, berharap dia tidak segera pergi dan melakukan tindakan tambahan untuk menyembuhkan ayah.

"Ben, sudahlah... tenanglah Ben... Ben, dokter sudah berusaha semampunya. Ayo kita hanya perlu berdoa sekarang pada Tuhan, semoga ayahmu cepat sembuh" ujar Paman Gilbert, bibi Ruth, dan paman Theo berusaha menenangkan aku.

"tidaak! Aku ingin ayah sembuh sekarang! Dokter, sembuhkan ayah dok! Dokteeerrr!!" aku terus berteriak ke arah si dokter, dia merasa sangat terpojok dengan tindakanku yang seperti ini.

"Zdhaaarrr!!"

Tiba-tiba, salah satu lampu yang ada di koridor tempat kami berada meledak. Jelas kami semua kemudian diam, dan suasana pun menjadi hening, tanpa ada suara apapun. Halilintar menyambar, salah satu pohon yang ada dikebun kami, dan tiba-tiba saja hujan turun. Saat itu perasaanku berubah menjadi rasa takut, rasa takut yang sama ketika aku mencari ayah ke gudang lukisannya. Kemudian satu-persatu lampu yang tersisa dikoridor pun ikut meledak, tanpa ada sebab apa-apa sampai membuat seluruh koridor gelap. Halilintar terus menyambar, gelegar suara geledeknya pun sangat keras terdengar. Saat halilintar menyambar, samar-samar aku melihat ada bayangan seseorang dari ujung koridor sana.

Suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar, langkah yang pelan dan berat. Bibi Ruth, duduk dilantai dan kemudian memelukku seerat mungkin, namun pandanganku tetap terus tertuju kepada orang yang sedang berjalan ke arah kami itu. Tiba-tiba paman Gilbert, maju dan mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol dan mengarahkannya kepada orang itu. Semua orang kaget, melihat paman melakukan itu, dan kaget kenapa paman bisa memiliki pistol.

"**katakan permintaan mu nak... aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu... hehe**" ucap si orang itu, yang berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya, aku melihat dari jauh, penampilannya seperti seorang bangsawan Inggris dengan jubah mantel yang panjang, rambut panjang dan topi yang menutup wajahnya.

"Berhenti! Jangan bergerak! Atau... atau... kau akan kutembak!" teriak paman Gilbert kepada orang itu, namun orang itu tetap berjalan dan tidak menghiraukan teriakan paman Gilbert.

"Jdhaarr! Dhaarrr!"

Dua tembakan meletus dari pistol yang digenggam oleh paman Gilbert, orang itu hanya diam sesaat dan kemudian berjalan lagi. Panik, seluruh koridor dibuat panik melihat kejadian yang aneh itu. Bibi Ruth, hanya berteriak saat orang itu terus berjalan maju, paman Theo mengeluarkan kalung salibnya dan kemudian menggenggamnya erat sambil berdoa, sedangkan si dokter, dia terjatuh ke lantai dengan tatapan penuh rasa takut. Berbeda denganku, aku hanya diam, memperhatikan orang itu, pandanganku sedikit kabur, namun itu tidak lama, aku terus menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Tiba-tiba, entah bagaimana caranya, orang itu sudah sampai didepan selongsong pistol paman Gilbert, tepat didepan paman Gilbert. Dia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat matanya bersinar ungu, seperti bukan mata manusia dan dia pun tersenyum pada paman, senyuman iblis.

"Ghhoaaaahhh!!!!....Khaaaahhh!!!....Kyaaaaghhh!!!...."

Seketika seluruh koridor menjadi hening kembali, paman Gilbert, bibi Ruth, paman Theo dan juga dokter, mereka semua terbaring dilantai dengan darah mereka dimana-mana, sampai ada didinding koridor, bahkan darah bibi Ruth ada yang mengenai wajahku. Pikiranku makin gelap, dan kosong, tatapanku terus mengarah kedepan tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling. Ya, semua orang telah terbunuh oleh orang yang tadi datang. Tapi hanya aku yang disisakan, tanpa dia sentuh sama sekali.

**A****ct.12 End**


	13. Chapter 13

**Abolition Flame**

**First mission**

**A****ct. 13**

Malam itu sangat hening, dari seluruh koridor tidak terdengar suara apapun. Semua orang yang ada disekelilingku sekarang telah terkujur tak bernafas, entah bagaimana caranya orang itu melakukannya. Yang jelas sekarang hanya tinggal aku saja yang ada disana dan masih bernyawa tentunya. Orang yang tadi hendak ditembak oleh paman Gilbert, sekarang sudah berada didepanku. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya, berjongkok didepanku.

"**hei nak, katakan padaku apa keinginanmu sekarang?**" ucap orang itu dengan senyum iblisnya.

"a,a...aku..."

"**tapi sayang sekali, permintaanmu terlambat kau ucapkan... Hahahaha!**"

".....!!"

"Dhiing...Dhoong...Dhiing...Dhoong!"

Suara bel terdengar keras sekali saat aku hampir bercerita ke bagian klimaks masa laluku. Suara bel panggilan itu sangat keras sampai aku tidak bisa dan seketika membuat semua orang berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan mereka. Aku heran, kenapa mereka menggunakan bel yang sebegitu kerasnya? Apa maksudnya bel ini?

"PANGGILAN! KEPADA ANGGOTA DARI DIVISI KE-4 YANG BARU, BENZIBEL! HARAP SEGERA MENUJU RUANGAN UTAMA UNTUK MENEMUI LEADER, SEKARAANG!"

"waw... kau dapat panggilan..." ucap fied setelah pengumuman itu berkumandang.

"yaah... padahal kita kan sedang mendengarkan cerita kak Benzi, kenapa dia dapat panggilan sekarang sih?!" ujar Ixora kesal.

"hmm... maaf, tapi ini tugas. Mungkin lain kali aku akan ceritakan lengkapnya kepada kalian" ucapku pada mereka.

"ya, tak apalah. Sebaiknya kau cepat temui 'Leader' sekarang, sepertinya ini penting..." sahut Fied.

"ya baiklah. Ixora, Ixano, maaf kakak harus pergi"

Aku langsung beranjak dari tempatku duduk, dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Terlihat raut wajah Ixora sedikit kecewa, namun tidak dengan Ixano yang kemudian langsung melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Keluar dari kafetaria, aku kemudian sudah dijemput oleh salah seorang anggota Divisi Support, Olympus. Sesosok raksasa yang tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan besar, namun sangatlah ramah. Dia kemudian mengantarkan aku untuk menuju ruangan utama untuk bertemu dengan 'Leader' dari Kubu Hero.

Saat aku sampai di ruangan utama, disana sudah berkumpul banyak orang. Didalam sebuah ruangan berbentuk lingkaran dan juga beberapa kursi besar tempat 'Leader' berada. Disana sudah ada Rokoz, Shuu sebagai wakil ketua, Olympus dari divisi support, ada juga Zee dan A-Gradient dari divisi 3, dan sudah pasti sang 'Leader' Mazo.

"akhirnya kau datang juga Ben" ucap Rokoz menyambut kedatanganku.

"ah, ya. Eh kalau boleh aku tau, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa ada banyak orang disini?"

"tunggu saja nanti penjelasannya dari Mazo" jawab Rokoz.

"Hai, selamat siang. Kau Benzibel?" ujar seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi besar itu, Mazo.

"ya, aku Benzi"

"hmm... kau cukup pendiam juga ya. Baiklah Ben, begini. Maksud kami memanggilmu adalah untuk memberikan misi pertamamu untuk membasmi 'Art-block' yang ada saat ini"

"ya, dan kami rasa kau orang yang cocok untuk menjalankan misi ini" tambah Shuu.

"memangnya misi kali ini bagaimana?"

"begini, kau akan kami kirim ke Jepang untuk mencari dan berusaha menghilangkan sumber 'Art-block' yang ada disana. Namun kau tidak akan sendirian, kami juga sudah mengirimkan beberapa orang dari divisi lain kesana, juga kau akan ditemani oleh Olympus, Rokoz dan juga Zee saat berada disana"

"hmm...baiklah. aku mengerti"

"tapi berhati-hatilah, karena menurut beberapa sumber informasi kami. Disana juga ada beberapa orang anggota villain" Mazo memperingatkan.

"tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasi mereka"

"bagus, aku suka percaya dirimu itu. Baiklah, semoga misi pertamamu ini berjalan dengan baik. Bersiap-siaplah, nanti sore kau akan berangkat ke sana"

"baik!"

Segera, setelah pemberian misi ini. Kami semua bubar dan segera menuju ketempat masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap. Rasanya cukup tegang juga, mungkin karena ini misi pertamaku dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku akan benar-benar menuju dunia luar dan membasmi 'Art-Block' yang tersebar diseluruh dunia.

Jika aku melihat Rokoz, entah kenapa aku merasa aneh padanya. Barang yang dia bawa tidak sedikit, mulai dari pakaian sampai senjata pun dia bawa, sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar siap berperang. "hmm...berlebihan. hehe" gumamku dalam hati saat melihat Rokoz sedang berkemas. Karena aku hanya perlu sedikit barang untuk ku bawa. Pakaian sudah jelas harus, di tas ada beberapa bungkus rokok aku masukkan, sedikit makanan kecil seperti coklat aku masukkan juga*, dan terakhir...Harmonika yang dulu sempat ayah berikan padaku, katanya ini hadiah dari ibu untuknya, aku akan selalu menyimpan Harmonika ini, meskipun aku tak begitu mahir memainkannya.

Yang jelas sekarang aku sudah siap untuk berangkat ke Jepang untuk menjalankan misi pertamaku, aku harap misi ini akan berjalan lancar dan tidak banyak gangguan. Akan aku tunjukkan kemampuanku kepada semuanya, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang terkena 'Art-Block'! ya, aku berjanji!

**A****ct. 13 End**

A/N: yah, maaf banget kalo yang uda baca act/chapter kemaren dan penasaran banget sama masa lalu nya si Benzi di chapter ini gk aku lanjut cerita masa lalunya. ^^; maaf banget, tapi di chapter 14 nanti aku akan lanjutin deh ceritanya. Hehe.. yang jelas tetep stay tuned aja deh ma ceritanya si Benzi yang entah di chapter berapa bakal beresnya. XDD

Note*: mungkin belum semua orang tau kalo si Benzi ini penggila coklat! Maka dari itu dia lebih memilih membawa barang yang sedikit dari pada gak bisa bawa coklat satu potong pun! XDD


	14. Chapter 14

**Abolition Flame**

**Nightmare****  
Act. 14**

Akhirnya sore harinya aku dan juga yang lain pun berangkat menuju ke Jepang untuk menjalankan misi, yang bagiku misi ini adalah misi pertamaku, tapi mungkin bagi yang lain ini sudah misi yang entah ke berapa. Biarlah tak terlalu penting mau yang pertama atau keberapa pun juga, yang jelas aku harus menjalankan misi ini, demi kebaikan seluruh dunia.

"Tok! Tok!" seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Hei Ben, kau sudah siap?"

"A, iya aku sudah siap. Yang lain ada dimana?"

"sudah ada di bandara. Ayo cepat"

"A, iya baiklah"

Ternyata Rokoz datang menjemputku. Tak disangka, ternyata yang lain sudah semua berada di bandara. Setelah sampai ke bandara aku pun sedikit mengobrol dengan yang lain sebelum naik ke pesawat. Sekitar 10 menit aku ngobrol dengan yang lainnya, kami semua pun naik ke pesawat menuju ke Jepang. Aku duduk di deret kursi bagian tengah, dan aku memilih untuk duduk di dekat jendela, sengaja aku memilih tempat ini, agar aku bisa melihat langit dan juga semua yang ada di bawah sana.

"Hei Ben, santai saja. Semoga kita semua bisa menjalankan misi ini dengan lancar ya?"

"a, ya. Mohon kerja samanya ya?"

"ya, tentu saja. Tee-hee"

Zee, gadis muda dari divisi 3 Hero. Dia kebetulan duduk di antara aku dan juga A-gradient. Hmm... kadang aku suka berpikir, kenapa nama orang itu A-gradient ya? Apa itu memang nama keluarganya? Ataukah dia orang yang berotak miring? Ya sudahlah, bukan urusanku juga. Entah kenapa, sore itu aku sepertinya kelelahan sekali, belum lama pesawat lepas landas aku langsung tertidur setelah memakan sekitar 2 potong coklat.

".........."

"**Hahahaha... malam ini adalah malam terakhirmu ada di dunia ini! Hahahaha!**" suara orang itu terdengar jelas saat dia hendak memasuki kamar ayah.

"Graaak... Braakkh!" orang itu membuka pintu dengan sangat keras dan kasar.

Aku pun terbangunkan dari lamunanku akibat mendengar suara yang keras itu. Aku pun langsung mengalihkan pandanganku, melihat sekelilingku dimana semua orang yang aku kenal sudah tak bernyawa dengan luka disekujur tubuh mereka. Aku pun langsung melirik ke arah kamar ayah, disana orang asing itu sudah berada di samping tempat tidur ayah.

"**kau sudah melanggar aturan bangsa kita... aku kali ini datang untuk menghabisi nyawamu, penghianat!**"

"a,ayah... ayah.... AYAAAHHHH!!!!"

Serentak aku langsung berteriak ke arah ayah yang sedang terbaring diranjang saat mendengar orang asing itu berkata akan membunuh ayah. Namun sayang, ayah sama sekali tidak mendengar. Entah karena dia sedang tertidur pulas atau apa, aku tidak mengerti. Kemudian kulihat orang itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, tiba-tiba api keluar dari tangan orang itu. Aneh sekali, tapi itu nyata dan terjadi tepat didepan mataku sendiri.

"**Kau perlu dihabisi dengan ini! Tangan manusia tak akan bisa membunuhmu! Ghahahaha!**"

"Graab!" tangan ayah tiba-tiba langsung bergerak menahan tangan orang itu yang hendak menusuk dada ayah.

"t,tunggu... biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu..."

"**Bah! Sudah tak ada lagi waktu untukmu berbicara! Sekarang kau hanya perlu diam dan MATI!!**"

"Ayaah!"

"**Diam kau bocah! Orang ini bukanlah manusia! Camkan itu baik-baik diingatanmu!**"

"a,apa...?!"

"B,ben..! jangan mendekat! Pergilah! Cepat!"

"t,tapi ayah.... ayah!"

"**Kheh! Benar-benar menjijikan! Mungkin bukan hanya kau yang akan kubunuh! Tapi anak itu juga!**"

"a,apa!? Hentikan! Jangan kau bawa anakku! Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!"

"srrrugh.... Braakhh!!!" ayah tiba-tiba bangkit dan langsung menendang orang itu kearah dinding, dan langsung berlari kearahku.

"a,ayah... ayah tidak apa-apa?"

"tenanglah Ben, ayah tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kamu segera pergi dari sini, ayah tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu Ben..."

"ta,tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan ayah sendiri... bibi, dan juga paman sudah tidak ada"

"**tak kusangka, tubuh lemahmu itu masih bisa menendangku seperti ini...Cih!**"

"**Zibel**, berhenti! Sekarang bawa aku kembali! Biar aku bicara dengan para petinggi dan yang lain! Kumohon, jangan kau bawa anakku kedalam masalah ini!"

"**percuma saja kau memohon, semuanya sudah sepakat untuk melenyapkanmu!**"

"a,apa!?"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perbincangan ayah dan orang asing itu, yang jelas perasaanku saat itu sedang sangat ketakutan dan juga khawatir. Ayah kemudian berjalan pelan maju mendekati orang itu, dan seketika seluruh tubuh ayah diselimuti api berwarna hijau tua, dan setelah itu wujud ayah sudah tidak seperti manusia lagi.

"**jadi kau mau melawan ya?! Khahahaha! Menarik sekali, kita lihat bagaimana kekuatanmu sekarang! Apa masih seperti dulu atau sudah selemah manusia!**" orang itu pun kemudian terselimuti oleh api juga, namun warnanya berbeda dan juga besar apinya berbeda, sampai membuat aku dan ayah terlempar hingga pintu kamar.

"**ayo berdiri! Kita selesaikan semuanya disini! Hahahah!**"

"tu,tunggu! Jangan sakiti ayah! Biarkan aku mengajukan permintaanku yang tadi kau minta!" spontan setelah sadar diri aku langsung berteriak seperti itu kepada orang itu.  
"biarkan aku membayar atau melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan asal ayah tidak kau bunuh! Kumohon!"

"**Hahaha! Disaat seperti ini?! Lucu sekali...**"

"Ben! Apa yang kau lakukan! Itu berbahaya!"

"tapi aku tidak ingin ayah terluka lagi! Aku tidak ingin ayah pergi!"

"**baiklah. Aku terima dan akan aku kabulkan permintaanmu! Hehehe...**" orang itu terdiam sejenak dan kemudian berkata.  
"**...tapi iblis yang kau panggil 'ayah' itu tetap akan mati! Hahahahaha!**"

"a,apa!?"

"Blaaarrrrhh!!! Dhaaarrr!! Ghuaarrr!!" orang itu menyemburkan api yang besar ke arah ayah, ayahpun langsung terbakar bagaikan batang kayu tua yang tengah dibakar, tubuh ayah hangus.

"a,ayaaaah!!!"

"b,ben...ma,maafkan ayah..." "Brakhh!" ayah langsung terjatuh kelantai, dan kulihat tubuhnya seperti hendak menghilang.

"**hei bocah! Bagaimana kalau kita mengganti permintaanmu dengan sebuah kontrak saja!? Hehe!**" orang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul tepat dihadapanku.

"a,apa!? Kontrak apa?! Bagaimana dengan ayah?!"

"**tenang saja! Ayahmu akan tenang di dunia sana! Haha... jadi bagaimana!?**"

"k,kontrak apa memangnya?"

"**berikan aku sebagian tubuhmu! Agar kau tidak menjadi orang yang lemah seperti ayahmu itu! Hahaha!**"

"a,apa? Tubuhku?" aku tertunduk sejenak penuh kebimbangan dan rasa takut.

"**ya, tubuhmu! Dan pada saatnya nanti, aku akan muncul dan akan membantumu jika terjadi sesuatu padamu! Hehehe! Bagaimana!?**"

"t,tapi ayah... mmmh... b,baiklah..." aku mengangguk kencil tandanya aku setuju.

"**Hahahahahaha!**" orang itu kemudian meraih tangan kananku, dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti api berwarna ungu gelap dan juga aku merasakan tangan kanan dan mata kananku seperti terbakar.

"a,aaaaaaahhhh!!! Panaaas!! Hentikaaaan!"

"**sudah terlambat nak, perjanjian sudah dibuat! Hahahaha!**"

"......."

"Ben, Ben! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kelihatan gelisah sekali"  
Zee, dia membangunkanku dari mimpi yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

"a,aah... tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"tadi sepertinya kau mimpi buruk ya?"

"a, tidak juga. Mmhh... maaf jika aku mengganggu kalian. Permisi, aku mau ke toilet sebentar"

"a, silahkan. Hati-hati Ben"

Tidak kusangaka, disaat seperti ini aku bisa memimpikan peristiwa yang sangat tidak menyenangkan itu. Peristiwa dimana aku harus kehilangan setengah kendali atas mata dan tangan kananku ini, dan juga saat dimana aku harus kehilangan orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Benar-benar peristiwa yang tidak bisa begitu saja aku lupakan, harus kehilangan orang yang sudah membesarkan aku seorang diri setelah harus kehilangan ibu yang telah melahirkanku.

Dan juga, mimpi atau peristiwa itu sekarang seperti menjadi beban tersendiri bagiku. Yang jelas makhluk itu sudah merenggut hampir semuanya yang aku miliki, dan sekarang makhluk brengsek itu bersemayam didalam tubuhku! Itu yang membuatku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, membuatku merasa sangat lemah. Tapi aku berjanji, aku tidak akan membiarkan makhluk itu mengambil alih seluruh kendali tubuhku begitu saja, aku pasti akan melawan. Seperti halnya aku akan berusaha dengan keras untuk melawan para Villain itu! Aku pasti akan mengalahkan mereka semua! Tidak akan aku biarkan mereka menghancurkan dunia ini dengan art-block, ya, aku berjanji!

**A****ct.14 End**

A/N: wah, gk nyangka chapter kali ini panjang banget. ^^; maaf deh. Tapi ya mudah2an kalian semua yang baca gk sampe males bacanya ya. Hehe. Stay tune aja ya buat chapter selanjutnya. (^v^)V


	15. Chapter 15

**Abolition Flame**

**N****ew Contract****  
Act. 15**

Cukup lama juga waktu yang kami habiskan di dalam pesawat, sampai akhirnya kami pun sampai di Bandara internasional Jepang, Bandara Narita. Kami pun kemudian turun dari pesawat dan kemudian bersiap-siap untuk menuju tempat dimana rapat mengenai misi ini akan di adakan.

"Benzi, maaf. Untuk rapat kali ini sebaiknya aku saja yang pergi" ujar Rokoz sebelum pergi keluar dari Bandara.

"a, kenapa hanya kau saja yang pergi? Memangnya kenapa denganku?" tanyaku penuh kebingungan.

"aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, terutama setelah melihatmu bermimpi buruk saat di pesawat"

"a, itu...." aku hanya bisa menunduk malu dan merasa tidak enak juga saat mendengar jawaban dari Rokoz itu.

"dan ini alamat dari penginapan yang sudah di tentukan oleh Ketua, dan saat kau masuk ke penginapan itu. Tunjukkan saja lencana Canvas-Ranger mu kepada penjaga lobi disana, pasti mereka akan segera mengantarkanmu ke kamarmu" tambahnya panjang lebar.

"a, baiklah..." aku masih menundukkan kepalaku.

"maaf. Tapi memang sebaiknya kau istirahat saja disana, setelah selesai rapat aku juga pasti akan segera datang atau menghubungimu nanti"

"baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku berangkat sekarang saja" aku pun langsung berpaling darinya dan pergi menuju alamat yang ia berikan.

Aku dan juga anggota timku pun berpisah disana, aku sendirian yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dunia luar harus terpaksa berjalan sendirian. Aku pun kemudian menggunakan sebuah taksi untuk menuju ke alamat yang dituju, namun tidak terlalu jauh taksi itu membawaku si sopir berkata menggunakan bahasa Inggris bahwa jika aku ingin pergi ke alamat yang dituju itu, aku perlu menggunakan 'Shinkansen'. Sebutan bagi kereta api disini. Tanpa banyak basa basi, aku pun turun dari taksi dan mencari stasiun kereta terdekat.

Benar-benar hari yang cukup berat bagiku. Karena aku tidak mengerti dengan tulisan-tulisan penunjuk arah yang ada disini, aku benar-benar merasa bingung dan linglung. Ditambah lagi aku memang tidak mengerti bahasa orang-orang yang ada disini. Kemudian karena aku sudah benar-benar bingung, aku pun mencari seseorang untuk aku tanyai mengenai arah yang hendak aku tuju. Aku kemudian melihat ada seorang gadis dengan pakaian seragam sekolah dan berambut warna pink, "ah, aku coba saja tanya kepada anak itu. Siapa tau saja dia bisa membantu dan dia bisa berbahasa Inggris atau pun Jerman".

"a, maaf. Bisakah kamu memberi tahuku arah menuju alamat ini?" tanyaku pada gadis itu, dengan bahasa Inggris sebisaku.

"hmm..." gadis itu kemudian diam dan melihat sejenak kartu alamat yang aku pegang.

"anda hanya perlu menggunakan kereta yang ada disana, yang nomor 3, dan turunlah di stasiun yang pertama" jawabnya dengan bahasa Inggris yang jauh lebih lancar dariku, sambil menunjuk ke arah plat penunjuk bernomor 3.

"ah, terima kasih" ucapku sambil kemudian pergi darinya dan langsung menuju ke arah kereta itu.

Tak banyak bicara lagi, setelah aku mendapatkan tiket, aku langsung masuk ke gerbong dan kemudian mencari tempat duduk yang agak kosong. Setelah mencari-cari akhirnya aku menemukan satu deret kursi yang tidak terlalu penuh, aku pun langsung menuju kesana. "Haah, lega rasanya. Dapat tempat duduk juga"

"Gubhrakk! Braakkh! A,aaaarrgghh!"

Suara berisik yang berujung dengan suara teriakan seseorang. "ah, sial! Mengganggu sekali, ada apa sih?!" padahal aku sudah hampir tidur tadi, tapi karena kebisingan itu aku pun terbangun kembali dan melihat sekelilingku untuk mencari asal dari suara bising dan ribut itu. Ternyata, tepat di pinggir tempatku duduk, ada dua orang anak sekolah yang sedang bercanda namun menurutku bercanda mereka itu terlalu berlebihan, karena agak mengganggu.

"A,aaaahh!!! Ta,taroo! Hentikaan!" ucap salah seorang yang tengah dijahili oleh temannya itu.

"Tidaak akaan! Sebelum kau meminjamkan aku komik yang baru itu! Haaah!" ucap anak yang satu lagi yang sedang menjahili temannya itu.

"aaarrgh! Hi,hiduungkuu!" si anak yang dijahili berteriak karena temannya mencubit dan menarik hidungnya.

"Aneh-aneh saja kelakuan anak sekarang" ujarku dalam hati.

"Hei kalian, bisakah kalian tidak ribut?" ucapku pada dua anak itu.

"hee? Memangnya ada jika kami ribut mista~?!" ucap anak yang menjahili dengan aksen bicara yang agak aneh menurutku.

"kalian itu cukup menggangu! Berisik! Mengerti!?"

"aah, gak asyik. Ayo Toru, kita pergi dari sini" ucap anak yang jahil itu sambil berdiri dan pergi.

"hei Taro, tunggu aku!" si anak yang dijahili berteriak karena tidak ingin ditinggalkan.

"haah, akhirnya mereka pergi juga" ujarku dalam hati setelah mereka berdua pergi. Aku pun kembali menyandarkan badanku ke sandaran kursi kereta. Dan tanpa aku sadari akhirnya aku pun sampai di stasiun pemberhentian pertama kereta itu, di sebuah perfektur yang tidak jauh dari kota Tokyo. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku dengan berjalan kaki, dan terus bertanya-tanya pada orang-orang yang ada untuk mencari tahu jalan untuk menuju ke penginapan yang aku tuju.

Setelah berjalan kaki cukup jauh dari stasiun dan memakan waktu sekitar 30-45 menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya aku sampai didepan penginapan yang aku tuju. Tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, karena aku sudah lumayan lelah, aku pun langsung kedalam penginapan. Sesuai seperti yang Rokoz katakan, aku hanya perlu menuju ke lobi dan kemudian menunjukkan lencana Canvas-Ranger ku kepada penjaga yang ada disana. Dan benar apa yang Rokoz, dengan hanya memperlihatkan lencana Canvas-Ranger ku, sang penjaga langsung mengantarkan aku ke kamar.

"Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mengantarkan aku"

"aah, tidak apa-apa. Jika ada apa-apa katakan saja. Hehe. Ya sudah, selamat beristirahat ya" ucap si penjaga yang kemudian pergi turun kembali menuju lobi.

Aku memasuki kamarku, ruangannya masih gelap namun cahaya matahari senja masih bisa masuk kedalam ruangan, karena gorden jendela kamar ini belum ditutup. Aku pun menyalakan lampu seluruh ruangan, dan menutup gordennya, kemudian menyimpan barangku di dekat tempat tidur. Kemudian aku mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air putih yang cukup dingin kedalamnya, karena cukup kehausan selama diperjalanan tadi, aku menghabiskan satu poci sekaligus, segar sekali rasanya. Setelah cukup minum, aku kemudian melepas jaket dan juga syal merah yang selalu melingkar di sekitar leherku ini.

Kemudian aku pergi menuju kamar mandi. Sejenak aku terdiam, menatap bayangan diriku dicermin yang kurasa saat ini diriku sudah sangat berbeda. Kuputar kran air dan kuambil sedikit air dengan kedua tanganku, kubilaskan kewajahku. "Haah, segar sekali..."

"...**Hahaha, kau merasa tenang dan segar setelah mencuci wajah mu itu?! Hehehe!**"

"a,apaa!? K,kaau!? Si,siapa kau!?" aku terkejut dan langsung terjatuh mundur kebawah lantai kamar mandi, saat melihat bayangan dicermin bukanlah bayanganku lagi, dan sosok dicermin itu mengajakku berbicara.

"**Hah! Masa kau sudah lupa! Ini aku, aku yang membantumu saat gerombolan orang-orang aneh itu muncul menghancurkan rumahmu!**"

"a,apa!? Tunggu dulu, kau! Kau yang mengambil tangan dan mata kananku!"

"**Heh! Kenapa kau hanya mengingat hal itu saja! Dengar, jika tidak berkatku kau tidak akan ada disini sekarang!**"

"ta,tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa terima karena hal itu!"

"**Hah! Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi! Lagi pula kau tidak bisa semudah itu mengeluarkanku dari tubuhmu!**"

"a,aarrggh!!! ... Dzzhaaangg!"

Kulayangkan kepalan tangan kananku ke arah cermin itu, dengan maksud untuk memecahkannya, namun entah kenapa sepertinya ada sebuah tenaga yang menghalangi pukulanku untuk memecahkan cermin itu.

"**kau berniat memecahkan cermin ini!? Dengan tangan kananmu itu? Kau pikir, aku akan membiarkan tangan itu terluka hah!?**"

"memangnya kenapa jika tangan ini terluka hah!?"

"**bukan hanya kau akan terluka, selain kau akan melukaiku, tapi juga akan membuatmu mati!**"

"a,apa!? Bagaimana bisa!?"

"**tentu saja bisa! Karena selain tanganmu, separuh jantungmu juga sudah ada ditanganku, dan jika sedikit saja bagian tubuhku terluka, maka akan berakibat lebih padamu!**"

"a,apa katamu! Ja,jadi aku tidak boleh membiarkan agar tanganku ini sampai terluka sedikitpun!?"

"**ya, kau benar! Hehehe... jadi kau hanya bisa menerima keadaan bahwa aku adalah yang menentukan hidup dan matimu!"**

"si,siaal!"

"**hehehe. Kau tahu, bahwa dengan tanganku itu, seluruh keluarga dan orang-orang yang kau sayangi dulu nyawa mereka kurenggut dengan mudahnya! Hahahaha!**"

"ka,kaaau!!! Sialaaan! Cepat pergi dari tubuhku!"

"**Hehehe! Sudah kubilang, tidak semudah itu kau mengusirku dari tubuhmu itu! Hahaha!**"

"si,siaaal! Kalau begitu, katakan padaku! Sebenarnya kontrak apa yang dulu pernah kubuat denganmu!"

"**Heh... dasar anak pelupa kau! Dulu kau pernah berkata, 'biarlah kau ambil tangan dan mataku, asal kau tidak membunuhku juga! Kumohon!' Hahaha! Suara rengekan anak kecil itu benar-benar menghiburku! Hahahaha!**"

"......!!!"

"**hehehe! Kenapa kau diam saja bocah!? Kau malu mengingat lagi kontrak yang dulu kau buat padaku? Hahaha! Dasar bodoh! Berterima kasihlah padaku, karena selama kontrak itu masih berlangsung, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mati! Hahahaha!**"

"Haaaarrrggghh!! Diam kau!! Dengar, aku mengajukan sebuah perjanjian baru denganmu!"

"**Ooh... jadi kau ingin membuat sebuah perjanjian baru!? Hehehe. Terserah kau saja, selama itu tidak merugikanku! Hahaha!**"

"Dengar! Jika suatu saat nanti aku berhasil mengusirmu dari tubuhku ini, aku berjanji aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku ini! Dan selama kau masih berada dalam tubuhku, kau harus memberikan setengah dari kekuatanmu padaku!"

"**...Haah... begitu ya, baiklah. Aku akan menunggu saat-saat dimana kau mampu mengusirku dari tubuhmu itu, dan aku akan memberikan sebagian dari kekuatanku padamu! Dan sebagai pembayar kekuatanku, aku akan bisa mengendalikan tubuhmu sekeinginanku! Bagaimana!?**"

"Haah! Baiklah, ingatlah itu baik-baik! Aku pasti akan menemukan cara untuk dapat melepaskan kau dari dalam tubuhku ini!"

"**Hehehe! Akan kutunggu saat itu datang! Hahaha!**"

Bodohnya aku karena aku membuat sebuah kontrak baru dengan iblis sialan yang bersemayam didalam tubuhku ini, aku tak menyangka bahwa sebagian jantungku juga telah diambil oleh iblis sialan itu. Benar-benar aku ini bodoh! Kenapa aku mengajukan sebuah kontrak baru yang belum tentu bisa aku penuhi, sialan! Tapi, aku tidak akan hanya diam saja membiarkan iblis sialan ini seenaknya mengendalikan tubuhku! Aku akan dan pasti akan aku temukan cara untuk melepaskan diri dari iblis sialan ini, ya, aku berjanji!

**A****ct. 15 End**


End file.
